The Competition Starts Now!
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: The Naruto gang, my OC Izuka, and Team Taka are all living in modern day times competing in the biggest modeling competition in the country. Who will win? Who will lose? Read to find out.
1. You Wanna Be on Top?

Chapter 1: You Wanna Be on Top?

Narrator: _Welcome viewers to the twentieth season of "You Wanna Be on Top?" the modeling competition that's sweeping the nation. This season guarantees thrills, chills, heartbreak and drama. But in the end, only one can be the winner. Now let's get on with the show._

* * *

The streets of Tokyo were all a buzz during the height of midday rush hour. At the base of the Tokyo Tower, the first two competitors in the competition have now arrived on the scene.

Twins Naruto and Izuka Uzumaki roll their suitcases over to the center of the base of the tower.

"I wonder who our competition will be." said Izuka as she looked around the bustling crowds that were gathered underneath the tower.

"Who knows? But I'm telling you sis; no one is going to beat me." said Naruto with a laugh, which earned him a scowl from his younger twin.

"Oh really Naruto?" said a new voice.

The two twins turned their heads to see three people walk over to them with suitcases of their own. One was a girl who had her blonde hair in pigtails, four to be exact. The other two were guys. One was a brunette who wore purple face paint while the other was a redhead who had dark rings around his jade eyes, similar to the ones that Izuka had around her ice blue ones.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara! It's been a while!" exclaimed Naruto as the three closed the gap between them and the twins.

"Hey Naruto! I see you're loud and boisterous as ever!" exclaimed Kankuro with a grin.

"I didn't know you guys were competing." said Izuka as she raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." said Temari with a mischievous smirk as she hugged Izuka.

Izuka then turned to Gaara. "I didn't even know you were interested in modeling Gaara."

"I wasn't too keen on competing myself, but when I heard that you two and the others were going to compete as well, I thought it wouldn't hurt." said Gaara with a shrug. He then hugged Izuka.

"By the way, what do you mean others?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Why don't you turn around to find out, you knucklehead." said a lazy voice.

The group turned around to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji walk up to them with their suitcases in hand.

"Shika!" exclaimed Temari as she ran up to the lazy raven haired man.

"Hey Temari!" said Shikamaru as he hugged the blonde girl. She then swiftly punched him.

"OW!" cried Shikamaru as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "What was that for Temari?"

"That's for not telling me that you were competing on the show with us." said Temari as she hugged Ino and Choji.

"Who else is going to be here?" asked Gaara as he looked at Izuka.

"How about Matsuri, Sakura, and Sai for starters?" asked Izuka as she pointed at the approaching three.

"KANKURO!" yelled Matsuri in glee as she ran up to the face painted brunette.

"Hey girl!" exclaimed Kankuro as he hugged Matsuri with one arm.

"Sakura, Sai! It's been a while." said Naruto as he looked at the two old schoolmates.

"Indeed it has, Naruto." said Sakura. She looked at Izuka. "How much trouble has he been in?" asked Sakura as she pointed at Naruto.

"Plenty." said Izuka bluntly.

"I've been trying not to." said Naruto with a sheepish smirk.

"Note to self, punch you later." said Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"It appears we have more company." said Sai as he turned south.

Everyone else turned in the same direction to see Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Lee walk up to them, all with their own suitcases.

"Is the gang all here now?" asked Choji as he munched on a bag of potato chips he mysteriously took out of thin air.

"There are supposed to be a lot more competitors. They should be arriving soon." said Tenten as she sat on her peach colored suitcase.

As time passed, more and more contestants converged at the base of the Tokyo Tower. In total, there were 46 competitors present.

"I heard they chose 50 people to be here to compete, but there are only 46 of us present." said Neji.

"Where are the other four?" I'm tired of waiting." complained Kiba aas he looked around the area.

Sakura turned her head to see a very bad, but familiar sight east of the rest of the contestants.

"Guys, I think I know who the other four contestants are." said Sakura in a slightly worried tone.

Temari was the first to turn her head east after Sakura. "Oh no! Not them!"

Everyone turned their heads to see bad boy Sasuke and his crew comprised of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo walk up to them, all with suitcases in hand.

"So the rumors are true. Those four are competing this season after all." said Shikamaru in a tired tone as he got up from his sitting position on the ground.

"Why couldn't they compete next season?" said Shino in a tired voiice.

"Who know, but I welcome this. The more, the merrier." said Lee with a big grin.

"Shut up Lee!" said Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Lee bluntly.

"Well, well, well; I see our old classmates are part of this party as well. This will be interesting." said Karin as the group stopped in front of the others.

"This won't be interesting Karin. This is going to be one hell of a season!" cried Suigetsu with a smug smirk.

"You got that right, my white haired friend." called a husky voice.

The entire group of contestants turned their heads to the left to see a silver haired man and a brunette man wearing stylish clothes standing in front of two white buses emblazoned with the "You Wanna be on Top?" logo.

"Hello everyone and welcome to "You Wanna Be on Top?" continued the silver haired man who was wearing a dark blue mask that covered the bottom half of his face

Everyone applauded the two before settling down to let them speak.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the resident Director of Photo Shoots for the show. The man next to me is Yamato and he is our expert on runway. We will be taking you on these buses right behind me to the hotel where the competition will really begin." said Kakashi to the group.

Everyone cheered again.

"Now load your luggage in the buses and let's go! Remember, front bus is for girls while the back bus is for the guys!" said Yamato as he climbed onto the front bus. Kakashi climbed into the second bus.

As most of the contestants scrambled for the buses, Gaara, Izuka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin were the ones lagging behind. Sasuke turned his attention to Izuka.

"It's been a while Shizukara." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Never use my full first name Uchiha." said Izuka in a cold voice as she grabbed her purple suitcase and headed for the front bus.

"What's her problem?" asked Karin as she looked at Sasuke.

"I've made plenty of enemies back in high school Karin. You do the math." said Sasuke as he smirked at Gaara and Naruto before walking over to the second bus.

Karin only shrugged and walked over to the first bus. Naruto turned to Gaara.

"I so hope he doesn't make it to the model house." grumbled Naruto as he picked up his suitcase.

"Me too Naruto; me too." said Gaara as he picked up his suitcase and followed Naruto to the second bus.

After everyone's luggage was loaded into the bus and everybody got settled in their seats, the buses were on their way. Soon, the buses were traveling out of Tokyo and through its crazy traffic and into the serene Japanese countryside.

"Where are we going?" called a raven haired girl from the back of the bus.

"You'll see soon my dear, cause we're already here." said Yamato with a grin.

The bus passengers went straight to the window to gawk at the beautiful resort that they were now entering. The resort was painted white and gold and flowers of different types and colors decorated the roadway.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking." said Ino with a grin as she gawked at the flowers.

"And it only gets better." said Yamato as the bus stopped in front of the resort's main entrance. "Everyone, grab your luggage and meet me and Kakashi in the main lobby. We will explain everything there."

Yamato opened the bus door and leapt outside. The girls soon followed after him, grabbed their luggage, joined the boys, and walked inside the spatial building.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful." said Temari as she looked around the lobby.

The contestants couldn't help but to agree with her. The lobby had a large, ornate, circular roof that was painted gold. Vases filled with flowers decorated corners of the room while paintings of different landscapes were lined against the pristine, white walls.

The group walked further into the lobby until they saw Kakashi and Yamato standing in the middle of the lobby's tiled floor.

"Welcome everyone, to the Oriental Lily Resort and Spa, one of Japan's most famous and oldest resorts." said Yamato with a grin. "This will be your home for the upcoming week as you guys compete for one of the 21 spots in the model house."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room as most of the contestants gave the two men faces of shock, surprise, and excitement.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say 21 spots in the model house?" asked Neji as he raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Indeed my pale eyed friend." said Kakashi. "In honor of this season and the upcoming 21st season of "You Wanna Be on Top?", we have decided to increase the number of contestants from out usual 15 to 21.

Everyone clapped at hearing this exciting piece of news.

"But remember, there are 50 of you here right now. So that means 28 of you will be going home this week."

Everyone groaned at hearing this piece of info. Eliminations were going to be a big part of the competition, so it was inevitable.

"Right now, I'm going to take a simple Polaroid shot of each and every one of you. As soon as I take your shot, Yamato will hand you a room key. Each room will hold five contestants and no the rooms aren't co-ed." said Kakashi with smugness.

Some of the guys groaned in sadness, especially Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro.

"Tomorrow will be the interview portion of the competition. Make sure to bring your swimsuits with you for that. I should also tell you guys that if two of you guys are part of the same family, you'll be sharing the interview to save time." said Kakashi as he took up a camera from a nearby desk.

Naruto and Izuka, Hinata and Neji, and Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari all shared tired looks with each other, since they were the only family members in the competition.

"After interviews are over, we will deliberate with Tsunade, the host of the show, on who should be in the model house and who should not. Final decisions will take place the night after that." said Yamato with a serious look on his face.

"We're going to call you up one by one. Once you get your room key and room number, head up the elevator and call it a night. The hard part comes tomorrow so you better get a good night's sleep." said Kakashi. "Up first, Miko Kazuna."

A girl with light blue hair walked up from the group. She stood in front of a nearby wall and let Kakashi take her photo. After he took the shot, Yamato handed the girl her room key and a slip of paper that held her room number. She took them and walked towards the nearby elevators.

"It's as simple as that, people." said Kakashi. "Next, Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata timidly walked up from the group and had her photo taken. She was soon followed after by Sasuke, Matsuri, and a few other people.

After Choji was given his room assignment, Yamato looked at Kakashi.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long competition?" said Yamato with a sheepish smirk.

"Cause it is just by the looks of it." answered Kakashi as he took Naruto's photo.

A long competition it will be.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted everyone to have a chance so that's why team Taka is included, but they will sort of have an antagonist role in the story. If you can guess which show isnspired this story, then you get a cookie.**

**Please review and vote on my poll. This story is the just the beginning of a bunch of reality TV themed stories I have planned. XD**

**Birthday Shout Outs: Happy birthday tomorrow, January 21, Captain Commander Genrysai Shigekuni Yamamoto!**


	2. The Interviews

Chapter 2: The Interviews

Temari was the last person to get her picture taken by Kakashi. She groaned as she walked to the elevator with her black suitcase in hand.

"Why was I the last one?" It's just my rotten luck." she complained as she pressed the button for the sixth floor.

The elevator speedily took her up to the designated floor. She turned left after exiting the elevator, walked past a few rooms, and stopped in front of room 6E17.

"Here's my room. I wonder who my roommates are going to be." said Temari thoughtfully as she placed the key into the lock and opened the door. She was soon hit in the face by a big pillow.

"What was that for?" complained Temari as she took the pillow off her face. She then opened her eyes to see that her four roommates were Izuka, Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Tenten as she walked over to Temari and grabbed her pillow from her hand. "I was aiming for Matsuri."

"And your aim was way off!" commented Matsuri as she threw a pillow dead center in to Tenten's back.

"You guys are acting like kids." said Izuka as she threw her pillows right at Matsuri and Tenten's heads.

"Says you!" exclaimed the two brunettes as they moved their pillow attack over to the blonde, who was sitting on her bed.

"Hinata, what's going on here?" asked Temari as she took off her black heeled ankle booties.

"This is their way of celebrating the fact they made it this far in the competition, considering how many people we beat out to get here." said Hinata as she read a book in a nearby chair.

"You make a good point." said Temari as she claimed the last empty bed in the room. She lifted her suitcase onto the bed, opened it, and took out two swimsuits from her pile of clothing.

"Choosing your swimsuit for the interviews tomorrow huh?" asked Matsuri as she ceased her pillow attack on Izuka and walked over to Temari.

"Yeah; I can't decide between the simple black bikini or the silver one piece." said Temari as she laid the swimsuits onto her bed.

"I'd go for the bikini. The judges will be looking for someone that can work a bikini. The one piece isn't going to cut it." said Tenten as she walked over to Temari, Izuka walking right behind her.

"You may be right." said Temari as she put away the silver one piece back into her suitcase.

"The judges are going to be harsh with us aren't they?" asked Hinata as she walked over to the small group.

"The judges during the interviews are usually Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade. Kakashi and Yamato will probably be the easy guys. Tsunade is the one we're probably going to have to impress the most." said Izuka.

"All we need to remember is that we need to be ourselves. Personality is key." said Matsuri.

"Good advice Matsuri. Everyone, promise me we will all make it to the model house." said Temari with determination.

"We promise!" exclaimed the girls.

* * *

_The next morning_

All 50 contestants converged early in the morning in the 1st floor conference room right after breakfast. Some were standing while some were sitting in chairs. And some were standing clear away from Sasuke and his friends. As the group talked amongst each other, they heard a sharp whistle.

"Attention everyone!" yelled the feminine voice.

Everyone turned their heads to see a raven haired woman in white button downed shirt and crisp black pants and pumps with a whistle in one hand and s checklist in the other.

"Hi everyone! I'm Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. What I have in my hand is a list that states the order of the interviews. Choji Akimichi, you are up first!"

Choji swallowed the last of his sandwich, threw the wrapper into a nearby trash bin, and looked at his friends.

"Wish me luck!" said Choji as he walked into a second room where the interviews would take place.

"Luck!" called everyone else.

Choji walked into the second room which was as decorated as the lobby. The floor was wooden like a typical ballroom floor was. The judges sat at a long table on the other side of the room.

"Hello Choji!" called Yamato as he looked at the robust man.

"Hi Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade!" said Choji to each judge, gesturing as he talked.

"Hello Choji!" said Tsunade with a grin. "Why do you think we should choose you as one of the 21 contestants for the model house?"

"Ever since I've been here, I've noticed that I was the only plus sized guy here. Actually, I'm the only plus sized contestant here on the show. I want to represent the big guys out there that want to model." said Choji in nervous determination.

"You want to prove to the world you don't need to be skinny to model, whether you're a boy or girl." said Kakashi.

"Exactly!" said Choji.

"Can I ask you something Choji? What's with the red swirl marks on your cheeks?" asked Kakashi as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh these? It's part of my clan heritage. My family members all have different colored marks under their eyes." said Choji with a shrug.

"Interesting!" commented Yamato as he scribbled on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Choji, how long have you grown out your hair?" asked Tsunade as she eyed his waist length hair.

"Four years." said Choji.

"Impressive." said Tsunade. "Please change into your swimsuit in the next room please and come back when your done."

"Okay." said Choji as he walked out the room.

"I like him." said Tsunade as she looked at her fellow judges.

"The fact that he's the only plus sized guy, correction, the only plus sized person in this competition is a lot of pressure." said Kakashi.

"It also can be used as great motivation." said Yamato.

"Good point." said Tsunade as she looked to see Choji walk into the room wearing a pair of bright red swimming trunks and matching red slippers.

"Just give us your model walk, pose in front of us, and walk out. That'll be the end of your interview." said Kakashi.

Choji nodded his head in understanding. He walked straight, posed in front of the judges, and walked back out of the room.

"What do you think?" asked Tsunade as she turned Yamato. "You're the expert."

"He's a lot better than I expected. I'd say he's one of the guys to watch." said Yamato.

"I agree." said Kakashi.

"Me too." said Tsunade. 'On to the next contestant."

Back in the conference room, everyone sat in their seats waiting for their friend, especially Shikamaru. Soon Choji walked out and joined them.

"You're back! How'd it go?" asked Shikamaru as he stared at his longtime friend.

"Better than I expected." said Choji.

"Hinata and Neji Hyuga, you two are next." called Shizune from the room's entrance.

"Is it wrong to say I'm nervous when I'm usually never nervous?" asked Neji as he walked away from the group, Hinata silently walking after him.

"You'll do great!" called Naruto.

"Believe in the youth!" said Lee.

"Shut up Lee!" exclaimed everybody else.

The two Hyuga cousins walked into the interview room. Neji was slightly nervous, but didn't let it show. Hinata was slightly shaking like a leaf.

"Hello you two." said Yamato with a smile.

"Hi!" the two said in unison, Neji's voice barely cracking.

"Nervous aren't we?" asked Tsunade with a smirk.

The two shook their heads yes.

"Who's older?" asked Yamato.

Neji raised his hand in response.

"Do you think it's going to be hard to know the fact that if you two make it to the model house, you guys will be competing against each other?" asked Yamato.

"We'll treat it like a sibling rivalry, even though were actually cousins." said Hinata with a nervous laugh. Neji let out a sigh, glad to not speak alone first.

"What's the story behind your eyes? Do you guys have blank pupils or do you not have pupils at all?" asked Kakashi.

"A common trait in our family is our pale colored eyes. We have pupils, but because our pupils are so pale, you don't actually see them." explained Neji.

"I see. Random question that I hope you don't mind me asking. Who has the longer hair between you two because you seem to be neck and neck?" asked Tsunade curiously, which earned her a laugh from everybody in the room, including the Hyugas.

"I'm serious people. I think Neji's hair is longer!" exclaimed Tsunade. "Turn around for me for a second."

Neji and Hinata did what they said and turned around while standing side by side.

"Neji's the clear winner. He beats Hinata by a few inches!" said Tsunade. Kakashi and Yamato couldn't help but laugh.

"Just go change into your swimwear you two and come back in a few." said Kakashi in between giggles.

Neji and Hinata walked out the room and came back minutes later, dressed in a pair of white trunks and a lavender bikini respectively. They walked and posed for the judges and left the room.

"Who's next?" asked Tsunade.

"YOUTH!" screamed Lee as he ran into the roomlike he was an airplane in flight. The yell was so startling that Kakashi jumped out of his chair and landed on his butt.

"Energetic aren't we?" asked Yamato as he eyed the guy with the bowl cut.

"Yes I am." answered Lee as he struck a pose.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you idolize a guy name Might Guy because you are dressed just like him?" asked Kakashi as he jumped back into his chair and gestured towards Lee's green track suit.

"He's my absolute idol!" exclaimed Lee with joy.

"I think we've heard enough. Please change into your swimwear and come back in a few minutes." said Tsunade.

Lee obediently walked out the room and came back in something ghastly.

"OMG! HE'S WEARING A SPEEDO!" cried Yamato. Tsunade instantly laughed while Kakashi wore a scarred expression on his face, having seen Might Guy wear one eerily similar to Lee's own.

"Indeed I am, so let me walk for you." said Lee with confidence.

"Go right ahead!" cried Tsunade as she gestured him onward.

Lee did his walk and struck the Might Guy pose before walking out the room, much to Kakashi's chagrin.

"He's got spunk. I'll give him that." said Tsunade with a grin.

The three judges soon got though Matsuri's average interview, Shino's love of bugs interview, and Sai's painting and why I wear a blank expression interview. They also got through Karin's why I should win because I'm a Diva interview, Suigetsu's I'm the epitome of sarcasm interview, and Jugo's love of nature interview plus a whole bunch of interviews from other competitors.

"We got some colorful characters in this competition don't we?' asked Kakashi as he looks at his fellow judges.

"And here are two more now." said Yamato as they looked to see Naruto and Izuka walk into the room.

"Hello!" said Izuka with a slight smirk. Naruto just showed off his signature grin.

"Are you two siblings?" asked Tsunade.

"Fraternal twins actually." answered Izuka as she gestured between her and Naruto.

"Who's older?' asked Yamato

"I am by seven minutes." said Naruto with a slight smile.

"Naruto what's with the whisker marks and Izuka what's with the dark rings and eyes with no pupils?" asked Kakashi.

"I was attacked by a fox when I was a little kid." answered Naruto sheepishly.

"Really?" asked Yamato in surprise.

"Nah, the marks are natural. I had them since we were born." said Naruto with a chuckle.

"What about you Izuka?" asked Tsunade.

"I suffer from chronic insomnia." answered Izuka sincerily.

"What's the longest time you have gone without sleeping?" asked Tsunade.

"Five months." answered Izuka sheepishly.

"Do you think you can handle the modeling world with this kind of insomnia?" asked Yamato.

"I believe I can." said Izuka with determination. "I haven't let my insomnia deter me from the things I like to do like gymnastics and martial arts."

"Gymnastics? Something tells me your flexibility will give you an advantage in this competition." said Kakashi.

"Why thank you." replied Izuka with a smirk.

"If you are able to do gymnastics and martial arts with the insomnia you have, then by all means you should take the chance of working in the modeling world. Besides, the dark rings are a good look for you, kinda like a natural eye shadow." commented Tsunade. "Now go change."

"Yes ma'am." commented the twins. They walked out the room and came back in a few minutes later. Naruto was dressed in a pair of orange trunks while Izuka wore a purple bikini with a sweetheart neckline. They walked for the judges and posed before effectively leaving the room.

"They're an interesting duo aren't they?" asked Tsunade.

"Yep, we have to keep our eyes on those two. They could be potential prospects." said Kakashi.

The judges soon got through Kiba's love for dogs interview, Sakura's how her hair is naturally pink interview, Tenten's fascination of weapons interview, Ino's love for flowers interview, Shikamaru's why I'm so lazy interview, and Sasuke's why I'm badass interview.

"How many do we have left?" asked Tsunade.

"We have three left, but they are all siblings." answered Kakashi as he scribbled down some notes.

"Well bring them in." said Tsunade.

Soon, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari walked into the room.

"Well aren't you guys different?" asked Yamato as he observed the three.

"Thanks for the compliment." said Kankuro with a grin.

"Who's the eldest?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm the eldest." said a calm Temari. "Kankuro here is the middle sibling, while Gaara is the youngest."

"Gaara, do you suffer from chronic insomnia?" asked Yamato.

"Sometimes." answered Gaara. "How'd you guess?"

"Izuka came before you guys and told us about it." replied Yamato.

"What's with the face paint Kankuro?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm into the puppet arts, that's all." replied Kankuro.

"Understandable." said Kakashi. "And I thought Temari's four pig tails were weird."

That got a few chuckles out of the other judges and Gaara.

"Go change and be back here in a few." said Tsunade.

The trio left the room and came back dressed in their swim wear a few minutes later. Kankuro wore a pair of black swim trunks while Gaara wore dark red ones. Temari was wearing the black bikini from last night. The three walked, posed, and walked out the room.

"The three show promise." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Indeed they do. Any idea on your favorites?" asked Kakashi.

"I have a few." said Yamato.

"Me too." said Tsunade. "This is shaping up to be one fun season."

End of chapter 2

**A/N: Please review and vote on my poll.**


	3. Final Decisions!

Chapter 3: Final Decisions

After all the interviews were over and done with, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato went into a separate room the next morning to deliberate and decide who were going to be the 21 models in the model house for the twentieth season of "You Wanna Be on Top?"

"So who are your favorites?" asked Tsunade with a smirk as she sat in a plush recliner.

Kakashi and Yamato sat in similar recliners like hers. In the middle of them was a table covered in photos of the 50 semifinalists for the season.

"My first favorite is definitely that Gaara kid." said Kakashi with a smug glare. "He kind of has that mysterious look to him that I like."

"So does Izuka." added Tsunade.

"I like them both, but I still worry about their insomnia though. They may walk a runway one minute, then fall asleep the next." commented Yamato with a hint of worry in his voice.

"They are both awkward and the modeling world likes awkward." said Tsunade as she looked at the photos. "Which brings me to the Hyuga cousins, Hinata and Neji?"

"I like them both, but my worry is that Hinata may not be ready for the modeling world. She's seems a little too shy for my liking." said Kakashi.

"I think the show may actually help her break out of her shell." said Yamato. "Neji, on the other hand, may need a haircut."

"You think his hair is a little long?" asked Kakashi.

"I think he should cut it." answered Yamato bluntly. "I think Choji should cut his too."

"You may be right on that one." added Tsunade.

"Temari may be a little too badass for the modeling world, but I think Sasuke should be one of the 21 models in the modeling house." said Kakashi a tad confidently.

"I think Temari should go to the modeling house and Sasuke is too badass for the modeling world." said Yamato as he looked at the masked man. "He even said it in his interview with us yesterday."

"I'm badass because I have rock star hair." said Tsunade in a voice that mimicked Sasuke's own. "I'm badass because I have duck ass hair is much more like it."

Kakashi and Yamato couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't deny that one!" exclaimed Yamato as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I do have to admit that he does have skin to die for. I'll give him that." said Tsunade. "Moving on!"

"Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, Suigetsu and Lee seem to me to be the most outspoken and outgoing out of everyone in the whole competition." said Kakashi as he looked over his notes.

"Sai, Jugo, and Shino are the complete opposite." commented Yamato.

"They would probably balance each other out." said Tsunade with a sigh.

"Tenten is someone we should consider in this competition. She has a great body." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, but those hair buns of hers are annoying me. If she makes it to makeover week, she should get a weave in my opinion." said Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Yamato.

"She needs to girl up a bit more." answered Kakashi with a shrug.

"Matsuri to me needs a weave. Her hair is so thin looking so I do worry if her hair can handle one." said Tsunade.

"Don't forget Sakura. What kind of makeover do you give a girl whose hair is naturally pink?" asked Yamato.

"I have no idea. We will figure it out once we get there." said Tsunade wide eyed.

"And then there is Ino and Karin. Who's the bigger diva?' asked Kakashi.

"Did you see Karin's entrance for her interview yesterday?" asked Tsunade. "She was practically singing Beyonce's "Diva" when she entered."

"That girl does know how to make an entrance." commented Yamato with a shrug.

"Ino is probably a little more down to earth than Karin, but she has her moments." said Kakashi.

"Agreed." said Yamato and Tsunade.

After a few more hours of deliberating on the other contestants on the show, Kakashi, Yamato, and Tsunade reached their decision.

"So do we have our final 21 models?' asked Tsunade.

"I think we do." said Yamato with a grin.

"So do I." added Kakashi.

"Good then. We have reached our decision. Shizune!" yelled Tsunade.

Her assistant ran into the deliberating room dressed in a blue sun dress with matching blue peep toe wedges.

"Yes Tsuande-san. What do you want me to do?" asked Shizune as she gasped for air.

"Send a message out to the models to meet me tomorrow night in the fountain garden and make sure to tell them to dress stylishly. We've made our final decisions."

"Excellent; I'll tell them right away ma'am." said Shizune as she ran back out of the room.

"This is going to be one fun season." said Tsunade with a smirk.

"You're telling us." said Kakashi and Yamato in unison.

* * *

**The next night**

All 50 potential models were all dressed in their most stylish clothes and were walking through the various gardens to the fountain gardens, where the final judgment was taking place.

"I'm so nervous." said Hinata. "I wonder who the 21 models will be."

"I'm wondering that too, but we have to stay positive." said Sakura with a nervous smile.

"One things for sure; they picked a nice place for the semifinals." said Izuka with a smug smirk.

"I'm going to miss the hot tub." whined Kankuro.

"You're only going to miss it because you're going to miss all the girls that were in their bikinis when they were soaking in said hot tub Kankuro." said Gaara in a monotone.

"Excuse me little brother, I bet you got some satisfaction out of seeing Izuka in a bikini since she was one of those said girls in the hot tub." said Kankuro with an "I told you so" look.

Gaara and Izuka instantly blushed, looked at each other, and blushed even harder.

"One thing is for sure, I'm one of the 21 models going to that model house." said Sasuke with a smug look.

"How can you be so sure, duck butt?" asked Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"I just know and stop calling me duck butt you idiot!" snapped Sasuke.

"Well your hair does look like a duck's ass, dude." added Suigetsu. Jugo just nodded.

"Oh shut up sour cream head." snapped Sasuke.

"Why thanks for the compliment sir. You're too kind." replied a sarcastic Suigetsu as he crossed his arms.

"Enough of the chit chat you guys. We're here!" exclaimed Kiba as the group walked into the fountain garden.

"Oh my goodness, this place is absolutely breathtaking!" exclaimed Tenten as she looked around.

The fountain garden was filled with many different fountains of all different shapes and sizes. Tsunade was standing in front of the main fountain, which was larger than all the other fountains in the garden. Tsunade was wearing a long sleeved green dress and a smile on her face. Her hair was out of its usual pigtails.

"Welcome everyone to the Oriental Lily Fountain Garden. Kakashi, Yamato, and I had deliberated long and hard about who are finalists would be. We discussed it for hours and bickered a few times, but we've finally decided on who our final 21 will be. And let me just say one more thing, there will be more guys then girls this season, a first for the show." said Tsunade with a smile.

Most of the boys cheered while some of the girls groaned at the news.

"Remember though, we won't know till the very end if this season's winner will be a guy or a girl. Now it's time for me to tell you guys about this season's prizes."

"Now were talking." whispered Karin to Suigetsu.

"This season, the winner of "You Wanna Be on Top?" will get a $100,000 contract with Senju Model Management, a cover and six page spread in Konoha and Suna magazines, and the opportunity to vacation anywhere in the world for two whole weeks." said Tsunade with a grin.

This generated a lot of cheers and applause from the semifinalists.

"Once you hear your name called, please move over to the platform here on my left. Ready to hear your fate models?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes!" they all yelled in unison, some in anticipation and some in complete nervousness.

"Okay then; the first model moving into the model house for the twentieth season of "You Wanna Be on Top?" is . . ." trailed off Tsunade to build suspense.

Everyone waited in complete nervous anticipation.

"Matsuri." answered Tsunade with a slight bow."

"Really?" squeaked Matsuri in surprise.

"Yes, you get called first. Congrats!" said Tsuande.

Matsuri walked out from the group, quickly hugged Kankuro, and walked over to the platform.

"Next model is Jugo." said Tsunade as she stared at the guy.

Jugo only smiled in relief and walked over to the platform.

"Hinata, come on up."

Hinata got quick hugs from Naruto and Neji before walking over to the platform to stand next to Matsuri.

"Tenten!"

Tenten smiled and instantly walked over to join the others.

"Gaara!"

Gaara opened his eyes wide in surprise and walked over to the platform.

"Please tell me you won't sleep on us during the competition." said Tsunade as she turned to the redhead.

That got her a few laughs from the models.

"I'll try not to." said Gaara awkwardly as he scratched his hair.

"Well, if we're going to have one insomniac in this competition, then we might as well have the other one. Come over here Izuka." said Tsunade with a wave of her hand.

Naruto instantly hugged his sister before she walked over to the platform and stood next to Gaara.

"What I just said to Gaara applies to you too Izuka." said Tsunade with a grin.

Izuka gave her a thumbs up in understanding.

"Will the guy that said he wanted to represent all the big guys out in the world please step forward?" asked Tsunade as she pointed straight at Choji.

Choji only grinned and walked over to the others.

"One-third down, two-thirds to go; the eighth model going into the model house is Suigetsu." said Tsunade.

Suigetsu practically jumped out of the group and walked nonchalantly over to the others.

"If we're going to have a white haired boy in the competition, then we should have a pink haired girl in it too. Come on down Sakura."

Sakura instantly hugged Ino and walked over to the others.

"You know, there has only been one set of twins in the whole entire show, and they were identical. So I figured that we should at least create some history this season by having the first pair of fraternal twins compete. Naruto, come and join your sister."

"Don't mind if I do." answered Naruto as he walked over to the platform, but he then tebowed, getting a few laughs from the others.

"To continue this historic trend, Temari and Kankuro, come on over and join your brother."

Kankuro and Temari instantly jumped at the chance and walked over to the platform.

"Not only do we have the most sets of siblings competing on the show in one season, this is probably the first season we have a set of siblings who don't even share the same hair color!" exclaimed an incredulous Tsunade.

Everyone laughed at the change of expression.

"Seriously, Gaara's a redhead, Kankuro's a brunette, and Temari's a blonde. How did that happened?' she asked the siblings.

"We have no idea ourselves!" exclaimed Kankuro in between giggles.

"We have two sets of siblings competing and now I need one more complete set. Of cousins that is. Neji come and join the others."

Neji let out a big sigh of relief and walked over to the others.

"One more to make two-thirds. Shikamaru."

Shikamaru instantly went wide eyed before walking over to the others.

"Seven more spots to go. I bet the rest of you are really getting nervous." said Tsunade with a smirk.

The remaining semifinalists all shook their heads yes in response.

"Well worry no longer, Shino."

Shino instantly let out a sigh before walking over to the others.

"Six to go, Ino."

Ino let out a yell of excitement before walking over to the platform.

"Karin."

Karin let out a smile and walked over to the others.

"Are you still going to act like a diva in the competition?" asked Tsunade.

"Maybe after I let the fact that I got picked sink in." answered Karin.

"Four more to go. Sai"

Sai let out a gasp before walking to the others.

"Kiba!"

Kiba let out a wolf call before running to the others.

"Someone's excited and I'll bet you guys this next person will be too. Lee!"

Lee jumped at least three feet in surprise before running over to the others.

"Nice suit Lee." commented Tsunade as she looked at Lee's green suit.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lee with a bow.

"Just promise me one thing Lee." said Tsunade in a serious tone.

"Anything." answered Lee.

"Please don't wear the speedo for Kakashi's sake." replied Tsunade with a sheepish grin.

"I promise. I'm just glad I made it to the house!" squealed Lee.

Tsunade nodded and looked at the other models.

"This is where things get serious. I have called twenty names already, which means there is only one name left to call. This person got in by the hair of their chinny chin chin."

Everyone looked at her expectantly or in nervousness.

"At first, I didn't think this person deserved to be in this competition, but after deliberating with my fellow judges, I began to change my tune. Barely."

She turned to the twenty finalists before turning to the others.

"The 21'st person joining the other twenty finalists is . . . "

Tsunade paused for dramatic effect.

"Sasuke."

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were the only ones that cheered at the news. Sasuke walked over to the other finalists like he didn't have a care in the world, but he was still relived that he was picked.

"Mr. Uchiha, you are hanging by a thread. You better bring you're a game to this competition. I'm not going to put up with the smugness." said Tsunade with a disapproving smirk.

"I won't let you down. I promise you Tsunade-san." said Sasuke with a relieved look to his face.

"Good." answered Tsunade as she walked over to console the eliminated models.

"We made it!" exclaimed Kankuro in a jovial voice.

"Model house, here we come!" said Suigetsu.

"Not exactly you guys." said Tsunade as she walked over to the finalists.

"What do you mean?' asked Izuka.

"There will be no permanent model house this season. In celebration of the twentieth season, this season's theme is "International Flashback". In other words, each week, we are going to visit a different overseas location that was visited in the previous seasons of "You Wanna Be on Top?"

"Seriously?' asked Temari.

"I'm serious you guys. Now go and get some sleep, we leave for Honolulu, Hawaii in the morning!" exclaimed Tsunade as she walked towards the hotel.

"Hawaii?" I always wanted to go to Hawaii!" exclaimed Matsuri with a big grin.

"Well, now we all get a chance. This is going to be the best season of "You Wanna Be on Top?" ever!" exclaimed Sakura.

Everyone joined in the excitement. Except Sasuke, who was currently planning his strategy to win the competition.

End of chapter 3.

**A/N: Whoever can guess which cycle that ANTM visited Honolulu for their overseas location will get a cookie from me.**

**Please review!**


	4. Makeovers

Chapter 4: Makeovers

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day as the models landed in their first over sees location, Honolulu, Hawaii, in the good old U.S.A. As soon as they got off the plane, the models collected their luggage, went through customs, and met up with Kakashi and Yamato at the airport's exit.

"Welcome everyone, to beautiful and breathtaking Honolulu, Hawaii." said Yamato in greeting as he smiled at the group.

Yamato was wearing a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt that had a pineapple pattern printed on it, black jeans, and sandals. Kakashi was wearing a plain silver button down shirt, white pants, and silver shoes that matched his hair.

"This season is going to be the toughest we've ever had. This isn't going to be easy for you guys." said Kakashi with a smug grin, which worried some of the competitors.

"Before you guys go sightseeing or even to the hotel you will be staying in during your time here in Honolulu, we are going to take you somewhere very special. A place of change." said Yamato as he made quote marks in the air.

"Can anyone guess the place we are talking about?" asked Kakashi as he looked at everyone's faces.

All he got was blank stares.

"How about you Izuka? Can you guess where we are taking you guys first?" asked Yamato as he looked at the blonde girl.

"I don't know. A salon I guess." said Izuka as she gave the two an unsure look.

"Ding ding ding! That's exactly where we are taking you guys. It's time for makeovers!" exclaimed Kakashi as a large white coach bus started to drive up.

Everyone let out cheers of joy after hearing that they were going to get makeovers. Ino spoke out through the shouts to ask the next question.

"Why are we getting makeovers so early in the competition though?" she asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

Everyone else calmed down to hear their answer.

"You are right Ino. It is early for makeovers, but we figured we do things a little differently this season." said Yamato.

"Now get on the bus so we can all head to the salon. We're burning daylight!" exclaimed Kakashi as he walked onto the bus.

Everyone loaded their suitcases into the bus and got on themselves. The bus drove out onto the highway and all the models could see for miles was the tropical coconut trees and sandy beaches that dotted the Hawaiian landscape. As the bus drove into downtown Honolulu, the group marveled at the brightly colored buildings and lush parks that lined the street. After a few more minutes of driving, the bus came to a stop at a large sized building with the words Kurenai Rose Cuts and Styling written in fancy script on a rose colored awning in front of the building.

Everyone walked off the bus and entered the building though its clear sliding doors. The small foyer they entered was decorated in many flowers and the walls were rose red in color. Tsunade was standing in front of the oval receptionist's desk. Kakashi and Yamato walked over to join her.

"I hope you guys had a nice flight." said Tsunade as she clasped her hands together.

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"We are here at the famous Kurenai Cuts Hair Salon, the most exclusive salon in all of Honolulu. It can take months to get an appointment here, but it is usually worth the wait. But you guys don't need to wait because you guys are getting your makeovers today!" exclaimed Tsunade as she placed her hands into the pockets of her green couture jumpsuit.

"Before you guys find out what you will be getting for your makeovers, let us introduce you to the owner of this fine establishment, Ms. Kurenai Yuhi." said Kakashi as he turned to the hallway that was on their right.

Kurenai walked out dressed in a red mini-dress with black heeled wedges. Her raven hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her red eyes shone brightly in the light. She walked over to Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato before acknowledging the models.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my domain." she said with a smile.

"Hello!" exclaimed everyone else as they greeted salon owner.

"Before she became the owner of one of the most famous salons in the Northern Hemisphere, Kurenai was a top model in her own right. She used to be a frequent cover girl of Elle, Konoha, Suna, and the big one, Vogue Magazine." explained Tsunade.

"Indeed I was." added Kurenai. "I was discovered when I was 15 by a modeling scout when I was walking through a park one day. My red eyes were the thing that helped me get to where I am today."

"So there's hope for Karin yet." commented Ino as she whispered in Tenten's ear, which made Tenten slightly giggle.

"Today most of you will be getting makeovers!" exclaimed Yamato bluntly.

"What do you mean by most of us?" asked Shino from the back of the group.

"Some of you guys already have that natural model look and we don't want to mess with that too much. All of you will be taking the usual after makeover shots in swimwear, but some of you guys will be getting more drastic makeovers then others." explained Kakashi as he gave the group a sheepish smirk.

"Ready to hear what you guys are going to get?" asked Tsunade with a grin.

"Yes!" yelled everyone else in anticipation, some more nervous than others.

"Good, I'm going to start with the boys first!" said Tsunade with a playful grin.

Everyone else grew silent as they awaited their news.

"Sasuke, you have a good hair color that's compatible for your skin, but the way you style it is just plain weird." commented Tsunade.

Sasuke blushed in slight embarrassment as everyone's attention went to him.

"What's the inspiration for your hair, duck, goose, or swan?" asked Tsunade in a curious tone.

Everyone laughed at the question, even Sasuke, who slightly chuckled.

"My brother actually put permanent styling cream into my hair one night when I was sleeping when I was younger. It's been stuck like this ever since." explained Sasuke as his blush died down.

"Well today, you won't have to worry about that anymore because that whole back part that sticks out like a duck's ass is going bye bye for good!" exclaimed Tsunade as she made a scissor motion with two of her fingers.

"Really?" asked Sasuke wide eyed.

"Yep; we're going to keep the two front bangs, but they will be clipped a little shorter. The rest of your hair will be clipped a little closer to your head. The duck butt will be officially gone starting today." said Tsunade with a nod of her head.

"Thank you." said Sasuke in a tired tone, which got him a few laughs from the others.

"Naruto, you'll just get a small trim. I like your hair the way it is." said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Alright then." said Naruto with a shrug.

"Gaara and Sai, you'll get small hair trims too." said Tsunade as she pointed at the two.

Sai's face remained blank, but Gaara let out a sigh of relief now that he knew he wasn't getting one of the more drastic makeovers of the day.

"Kankuro, we're not going to cut your hair, we're going to dye it!" said Yamato with a grin.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Kankuro in surprise.

"You are going to go from a brunette to jet black." said Kurenai with a smile.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Kankuro as he looked at the others in the group.

"Believe it buddy!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Shikamaru, how long have you tied your hair up in a ponytail?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the lazy model.

"I've been doing it for a few years now. Why?" responded Shikamaru.

"Cause you look like a pineapple." said Tsunade bluntly, which made some of the others look surprised at the tone of her voice.

"I'm just kidding, but that tuft of hair you have on your head is going to get cut off." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Okay." said Shikamaru a tad uncertain.

"Choji, both you and Neji are going to get your haircut to shoulder length." said Yamato in a plain tone.

"Shino, you're going to get your hair shortened down at least an inch." said Kakashi.

"And Kiba, Lee, Suigetsu, and Jugo, you will all get some small hair trims done." said Tsunade with finality. "Now it's on to the girls."

"Oh boy." said Matsuri out of nervousness.

"Let's start with Sakura shall we?" asked Temari as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"We thought long and hard about this one because your hair color is one of the most puzzling in the group. So instead of hindering it, we're going to embrace it." said Yamato with a sharp look on his face.

"Embrace it?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"You're going to get a pink weave that will help to bring the attention to your hair. You need to flaunt what you got that is unique to you, and that pink hair is the epitome of your uniqueness." said Kurenai with a grin.

"Okay then." said Sakura as she blushed at the compliment.

"Ino, I love the color of your hair, but I don't like the length of it. You will get a chin length bob like Rihanna had in her "Umbrella" video." said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Goodbye my long blonde ponytail. I never knew ya!" exclaimed Ino in a dramatic tone of voice, which got her a few laughs from the others.

"Tenten, say goodbye to your hair buns because you are going to get a chocolate brown weave that goes all the way down to your waistline." said Tsunade with a pleasant smirk of satisfaction.

"No more tomboy?" asked Tenten in a curious tone.

"More elegance and less tomboy is what we are looking for." said Kakashi with a grin.

"Matsuri, you're going to get a curly weave that will give you kind of an animalistic look." said Yamato as he pointed to the brunette.

"Fine by me." said Matsuri with a grin.

"Hinata, were going to give you a kind of geometric look. Your hair will be long in the front, but it's going to rescind and will gradually get shorter as it goes to the back." explained Kurenai.

"That sounds edgy." commented Hinata as she scratched her hair.

"Karin, why do you have one side of your hair straight while the other side flares out in a dramatic way?" asked Yamato as he raised an eyebrow.

"Bad case of bedhead?" suggested Karin as she shrugged her shoulders, which got her a few chuckles from the others.

"Well we're going to give you a more streamlined look and clip down the flared side so that it matches with the straighter side." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

"Alright then." said Karin in defeat.

"Temari, you're going to get some extensions put in and some lighter highlights for your hair to make it look more versatile." said Tsunade as she looked at the girl.

"I'm good with that." said Temari as she let out a small smirk.

"And now we are left with you Izuka." said Kakashi in a sheepish voice.

"Yes we are. Do me a favor Izuka and undo your braids for us." said Tsunade in a slightly commanding tone.

"Whatever you say." said Izuka as she shrugged. She took out the hair rings that were tied to the ends of her braids and undid the two long and blond pigtails that were at the sides of her skull. She combed out her hair with her fingers and looked up at the judges.

"Turn around for a second." said Kakashi has twiddled his fingers.

Izuka did as she was told and turned around to reveal that her hair went a little bit pass her butt.

"Now that's a lot of hair." commented Kurenai as she ogled Izuka's hair.

Everyone looked in amazement as they observed her hair, especially Gaara who was slightly blushing as he stood right next to Izuka.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" asked Kakashi in surprise.

"Probably when I was 12." answered Izuka as she turned to the judges.

"How long ago was that?" asked Tsunade as she raised an eyebrow.

"Six years ago." answered Izuka flatly.

"I'll just get straight to the point, Izuka. Your eyes are ice blue which is a good color on a blonde like yourself, but with all that hair on your head and your insomnia rings, it kind of makes you look like a cynical ice queen." said Tsuande bluntly.

Everyone laughed at the comment, knowing all too well that Izuka was nothing like an ice queen. Izuka just gave off a sarcastic stunned look at the judges.

"Don't fret my dear cause we have a solution for you. We're going to warm you up." said Yamato with a serene smile.

"Warm me up?" asked Izuka in a stunned tone of voice, which got her even more laughs from the others.

"We're going to give you a slight haircut that will let your hair reach just above your butt. Plus, we're going to die your hair cherry red." said Tsunade with a boastful smile.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Izuka as she placed her head in her hands. "I'm going to be a redhead?"

"Yep! Are you guys ready for your transformations?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes!" exclaimed everyone else.

"All you guys need to do is to follow Kurenai down the hallway to the inner workings of the salon for your makeovers. I'm going to leave you guys now, but Kakashi and Yamato will be my eyes and ears during the whole process. Bye and I'll see you all at judges table!" said Tsunade with a wave of her hand as she walked past the models and out the door.

"Follow me guys; it's time to get this party started!" exclaimed Kurenai as she walked to the hallway. Kakashi, Yamato, and the models all followed after her.

**A/N: Please review**

**Birthday Reminders**

**Today, February 10 is Naruto's own Izuna Uchiha's birthday.**

**Tomorrow, February 11, is Bleach's own Soi-Fon's birthday.**

**February 12 is also Bleach's own Yachiru Kusajishi's birthday.**


	5. Transformation

Chapter 5: Transformations

The group of models followed Kurenai, Kakashi, and Yamato down the hallway to the salon area of the building. The large room was filled with high tech chairs in front of mirror-topped counters filled with hair care products. The hair wash and the dryers were at the far side of the room. Kurenai's staff consisted of eight men and nine women and they were all standing in the middle of the room, smiling at the group.

Each chair had the name of a different model placed on its back.

"Go find and sit in your assigned seat. I do have a small staff, but don't worry, we'll get to all of you guys soon enough." said Kurenai with a grin.

Everyone did what they were told and walked over and sat in their assigned seats. Izuka ended up seated next to Gaara at the end of the row. He turned to her.

"Nervous?" asked the redhead as he looked at the blond, who was tapping her nails on the counter.

"A little; I've never had my hair dyed a different color before, let alone red." said Izuka with a nervous smirk.

"Cherry red" corrected Gaara.

"Cherry red, out of all the reds; I wonder how well it's going to look on me." said Izuka as she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"One thing's for sure in my opinion; you would definitely be the most beautiful female redhead in this competition after today." said Gaara with a slight blush.

"Uh. . . thanks Gaara." said Izuka with a blush of her own. "You think Karin heard what you just said?"

Izuka and Gaara looked at Karin, who was sitting four chairs down from them, speaking to Suigetsu on her right.

"I doubt it. Let's keep it to ourselves shall we?" asked Gaara with a smirk.

"Agreed" said Izuka with a smirk of her own.

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE OUR FIRST VICTIM!" yelled Kakashi from the middle of the room.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi hold up Shikamaru's ponytail high in the air. The barber that cut off the tuft of hair looked on with a grin while Shikamaru tried to hide his embarrassed blush from everyone.

"Looking good Shika!" called Naruto from across the room as Kankuro and Choji, who were sitting on either side of him, looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Temari, are you still going to date Shikamaru now that he lost the ponytail?" asked Matsuri from the wash area.

"Of course! I don't care what kind of hairstyle Shika gets! If he's bald, I'd still date him!" yelled Temari from her chair.

"Just not in public?" yelled Kankuro with a smug smile.

"Shut up!" yelled Shikamaru and Temari, which got them laughs from everyone.

"Shikamaru, you want me to throw this in the trash?" asked Kakashi as he showed him the tuft of hair.

"I don't care what you do with it. You can even burn it if you want." said Shikamaru with a shrug.

That did it for Kakashi. He took out a lighter from his pocket, set the dismembered hair on fire and threw it into the trash, where it burned into a pile of ash.

"This has been my favorite part of the season so far!" exclaimed Kakashi with a bow. Everyone clapped at the performance.

A few more snips later and Shikamaru was finished, the first one done today.

"What do you think?" asked the male barber as he removed the curtain from Shikamaru's body.

"I look a lot more sophisticated now." said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Hey Kakashi, do you want to burn mine's and Neji's hair too?" asked Choji as he and Neji lifted the shorn locks up in their fists.

"Do I ever?" asked Kakashi as he walked over to the two.

"Kakashi is really enjoying burning recently cut hair isn't he?" asked Izuka as Kakashi walked past the two.

"Like a kid in a candy store." added Gaara as his eyes trailed after the practically running man.

"Izuka, Gaara, what do you think?" asked Hinata as she walked up to the two.

Gaara and Izuka turned around to see Hinata with her makeover already done.

"Impressive." said Gaara with a nod of his head.

"You kind of have that Cleopatra look. Very nice." said Izuka with a smirk.

"That's what I was hoping for. Looks like one of you two are up." said Hinata as she nodded her head to the approaching hairstylist.

"Five bucks says it you." said Gaara with a smirk.

"I would lose that bet. I don't think barbers wear gloves and apparently your brother's coming with." said Izuka as she looked at the woman's hands and Kankuro following after her.

The raven haired woman was dressed in a floral blue dress with sneakers. "Hi; I'm Mickie. I'm the head colorist here. Come with me Izuka. It's time you go from blonde to red." said Mickie with a wave of her hand.

"Okay then. See you in a while." said Izuka as she waved to Gaara and Hinata before walking after the two.

Hinata walked back to her chair as Yamato walked over to Gaara and sat in Izuka's chair.

"Yamato, what's the whole dying your hair thing. I never really got the whole gist of it whenever I hear about it." asked Gaara as he looked at Yamato curiously.

Yamato gave him a studious look before answering.

"Getting your hair dyed a different color is one of the most time consuming activities in a hair salon. You have to wash the hair, bleach the hair so that it will take in the new color, but that's also the painful part, wash it again, dry it, style it, and then you're done. That's all there is to it."

"That's a lot." said Gaara with a slight wide eyed expression.

"You should see the weaves. When girls get their weaves put in. They have to get their natural hair braided to their scalp before the weave can be sown in."

"Did you just say sown in?" asked Gaara.

"Indeed I did. Matsuri, Sakura, and Tenten will really be tested here. Weaves are a killer when you get them put in, but the end results are usually worth it." said Yamato with a smile.

"Thanks for the info Yamato." said Gaara with a tired smirk.

"Anytime; we may be judges, but me and Kakashi are to here to help you guys as well." said Yamato as he got up from his seat and walked away.

Soon, Gaara's hair was attended to and after about twenty minutes of clipping, Gaara's hair was a little shorter and a little neater.

"Thanks." he said to the female barber.

"Anytime" said the female barber as she walked away from him.

Gaara looked around the salon from his chair. He looked over first at the weave station to see the pained expressions of Tenten, Matsuri, and Sakura as they got their weaves sown in by some of the staff members.

He looked over at the other chairs next. Karin had a tear in her eye as she observed her now clean look while Ino was letting her tears fall like waterfalls. She was happy with her new do, but it didn't look that way as she clutched her ponytail in her hand while holding back a sob. She wiped away her tears and handed it to Kakashi, who promptly burned it.

Sasuke was talking with Suigetsu and Jugo, his bangs a little shorter and the duck butt part of his hair completely gone. Gaara stared slightly stunned at the man.

"It's a miracle isn't it." said Temari as she walked over to her brother.

"I'll say." said Gaara as he turned his eyes to her.

Temari's hair now went a little past her shoulder blades thanks to her new extensions. Her highlights shown in the light.

"You look good sis." said Gaara with a smirk.

"Same to you brother. I feel sorry for them right now." said Temari as she pointed to the coloring station.

Gaara turned his gaze over to see Izuka and Kankuro with pained looks on their faces as Mickie and another staff worker poured the bleach in their hair.

"They say the bleaching is the worst part." said Temari as she observed the two.

"Yeah, but the end results are worth it." said Gaara with a pained look of his own as his gaze never left Izuka's face.

Temari nodded her head and went back to her seat. Gaara moved his attention to the TV on the nearby wall. For a few hours, he watched the James Bond marathon that played on the screen. As he started to fall asleep, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"I'm up." said Gaara as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Good, cause I wanted to ask you about how I looked, my fellow redhead." said Izuka as she walked up from behind him and stood in front of him, her now red locks falling freely down her back.

"You look amazing!" said Gaara as a light blush appeared across his face and his eyes widened just a fraction.

"What about me bro?" asked Kankuro as he walked in front of Gaara with his newly done jet black hair.

"And you call me emo!" said Gaara with a smirk.

Izuka giggled while Kankuro frowned and moved his gaze to the grown.

"Now that everybody's done with their makeovers, it's time for the photo shoot! Follow us you guys!" yelled Yamato as he and Kakashi walked out of the salon to the bus.

The models thanked Kurenai and her staff and left after the judges, excited and nervous for their first photoshoot of the season.

End of Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review**


	6. The Photo Shoot

Chapter 6: The Photo Shoot

Kakashi, Yamato, and the 21 models were now traveling through Honolulu, taking in the sights of the beautiful tropical city, on their way to their first official photo shoot. It took a while, but they finally reached their destination, a gray building with the words, Sunshine Studios, printed in black script above its doors in uptown Honolulu.

The group disembarked their bus and walked inside to see the place already set up for them. There were lights surrounding a plain black background, which was their set. The hair and makeup stations were also set up. The wardrobe station was set up in a second room.

"Welcome to your first photo shoot, everyone!" exclaimed Yamato as he looked around the group.

"Before we start telling you what this shoot will be like, please welcome your photographer for this shoot." said Kakashi as he gestured over to the wardrobe room.

The group looked at the door to see a man around his fifties with long white hair tied up in a ponytail, red marks under his eyes, and a small wart on the side of his nose dressed in a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black sandals walk over to them.

"Hello everyone!" called the white-haired man as he walked over to Kakashi and Yamato with a grin.

"Everyone, this is Jiraiya. He's been with this competition since the very beginning and is a world renowned photographer. He has worked for many fashion magazines and, as usual, is one of your permanent judges this season." said Yamato with a grin.

All he got were nervous looks from the models.

"Now you may be wondering why we have one of your judges doing this photo shoot with you guys so early in the season. Right?" asked Kakashi, smugness evident in his tone.

Everyone nodded their heads yes, too nervous to actually speak.

"It's quite simple actually. This isn't any ordinary post makeover photo shoot. This photo shoot is your only photo shoot here in Hawaii. In other words, the judges', that's us, will be judging this photo shoot at model evaluations." answered Yamato with a grin of his own.

Everyone let out shocked gasps at the announcement.

"Because this is the 20th season of "You Wanna Be On Top?", we wanted to make it memorable. So expect plenty of twists and turns as this season progresses." said Jiraiya with a smile.

"Everyone, put your best faces forward. We want you to embrace the makeovers you got. This is the theme for today's shoot. Don't let Tsuande down." said Kakshi with an expectant look.

"Now, go over to wardrobe and get dressed. It's time we got things started." said Yamato with a snap of his fingers.

The models instantly ran to wardrobe to get dressed. There were assistants there that helped the group find the right outfits that would embrace their makeover. Through the carnage of hair, makeup, and wardrobe, Matsuri emerged as the first one ready for the photo shoot. She was dressed in a beige bikini with spaghetti straps and wedge heels.

"Ah, the first victim is here." said Jiraiya with a kidding smile.

"Matsuri, try to be natural, but still embrace the makeover you got." commanded Kakashi from the director's chair, where a monitor was set up so that Kakashi could look over the photos once Jiraiya took them.

"How many frames do I have to work with?" asked Matsuri as she walked over to the set.

"Everyone will have 25 frames to work with, so make those 25 count." advised Kakashi. "Whenever you're ready Matsuri."

"Okay!" called Matsuri. She placed her hands at the tips of her hair, making it appear that she was playing around with it.

"That's nice Matsuri." said Jiraiya with a smile as he began to snap her photo.

As the shoot went on, Matsuri began to feel more comfortable with her makeover. Eventually, her time was up and her photo shoot ended.

"Who's next?" asked Kakashi as Matsuri walked back to the wardrobe area to change.

"Me!" called Suigetsu as he walked on set. He was dressed in a pair of white swim trunks with purple tropical flower detailing.

"This photo shoot may be difficult for you and some of the other guys because there wasn't much difference with your makeover and your hairstyle. Just try to be natural." advised Kakashi.

"Got it." said Suigetsu from his place at the set. He ended up taking a good photoshoot in the end.

After Suigetsu left, Jugo was next, then Ino, Temari, Izuka, Gaara, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata. After Hinata walked her silver bikini clad form off the set and back to wardrobe, Lee walked on stage in the one thing Kakashi dreaded to see, a Speedo.

"Oh my kami!" exclaimed Kakashi as he observed Lee, who was dressed in a dark green Speedo with white lining.

Yamato tried his best not to laugh while Jiraiya just wore an indifferent expression on his face.

"I'm ready for the shoot!" exclaimed Lee happily as he walked on set.

"Just be yourself!" exclaimed Yamato in between giggles.

"Okay!" exclaimed Lee as he started to do a martial arts inspired pose.

"Interesting choice." commented Jiraiya as he snapped Lee's photo.

Lee continued to do martial arts inspired poses throughout his photo shoot. When he was done, he ran off set and past Kankuro, who was next in line.

After Kankuro, Karin, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji all did their photo shoots.

"Sai, come on up. You're the last one." called Kakashi as the guy walked onto the set.

"Here I go." mumbled Sai as he walked in front of the camera.

"Just be natural." advised Jiraiya as he took Sai's photo.

Sai posed for the camera, but he still felt uncomfortable in front of it. After a lackluster 20 minutes of posing, the photo shoot was finished.

"That's a wrap everybody! We're done for the day." said Kakashi as all the models walked back on set dressed in their normal clothes.

"That was your official taste of what a photo shoot is like. There are plenty more to come this season, and like we said before, there will also be plenty of surprises in the future." said Yamato as he crossed his arms.

"Tsunade and ourselves will be looking through these photos I've taken of you today. There will be model evaluations coming up later this week. And before the week ends, one of you will be eliminated." said Jiraiya in a serious tone of voice.

"For now, enjoy Honolulu! We'll see you guys later!" exclaimed Kakashi with a wave of his hand.

The models all said their goodbyes and walked out the studio to their bus, ready to enjoy the day, but nervous about the soon coming future.

* * *

**A few hours later **

After a few hours of sightseeing and enjoying the sights and sounds of Hawaii, the group arrived at their hotel as the sun set. After everyone received their room assignments, some went up to their room for the night while the others decided to hang out at the hotel's pool.

Currently, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, and Shikamaru were all in their room, all with tired looks on their faces.

"This has been one eventful day hasn't it?" asked Choji as he began to snack on a bag of crackers.

"You've said it." said Shikamaru in a tired tone as he lay down on his plush bed.

"I never thought I see Choji with short hair again. Or Kankuro with emo hair!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

"You are the second person that has mentioned how emo I look with black hair." commented Kankuro as he crossed his arms.

"Who was the first?" asked Shikamaru with an eyebrow raised.

"My own sibling." said Kankuro with a scowl as he looked at Gaara, who was starting to nod off.

"I was just telling it like it is." said Gaara in defense as he looked at his brother with a smug look.

"Who do you guys think will be eliminated first?" asked Choji all of a sudden in an attempt to change the subject.

"It hurts me to say this, but I think Sai's going home first." said Naruto with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" asked Gaara from his position on the floor.

"Did you not see how his photo shoot went today? He was a total one note." explained Naruto in a dead pan fashion.

"I never thought I would see someone so blank on camera." said Kankuro in a thoughtful voice.

"My bets on Lee; he was doing way to many cheesy martial arts poses for my taste." added Shikamaru as he walked into the bathroom.

"I have no idea who could be the one going home first. I'll wait till model evaluations to find out." said Gaara with a shrug.

"That's probably for the best." said Kankuro. Then a new thought crept into his brain.

"Who's up for staring at girls in their bikinis at the pool?" asked Kankuro with a grin.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Naruto in complete joy.

"I'm game!" called Choji as he finished his crackers.

"I have nothing else to do." said Shikamaru in a tired tone.

Everyone turned to Gaara for his answer.

"I'll just stay in for tonight." said Gaara as he crossed his arms.

"What's the matter bro? Don't want to see Izuka in a bikini again?" asked Kankuro in a teasing tone.

"Dude, that's my sister you're talking about." complained Naruto as he walked to the door, followed by Choji and Shikamaru.

"I'm good Kankuro." said Gaara as he shooed him away.

"Suit yourself." said Kankuro with a shrug as he followed after the others out the door.

Gaara was left in the room, alone with his thoughts, which conveniently went straight to a blonde haired girl in a purple bikini with a sweetheart neckline.

"_Damn you Kankuro!"_ thought Gaara in his mind as he quickly put his shoes on and walked out the door to the pool area.

End of chapter 6

**A/N: Isn't Kankuro sneaky? The models are having their fun now, but it won't be fun when reality sinks in and the models have to go, one by one.**

**Next chapter: "Model Evaluations"**

**Please review!**


	7. The Model Evaluations

Chapter 7: The Model Evaluations

Two days passed before the models got word that their model evaluations would be held in the hotel's ballroom that night.

Currently, the 21 models were dressed in their best as they made their way to the ballroom. They walked past the lobby and down a wide hallway to the ballroom at the end of it. When they entered, they saw that the ballroom had a tropical theme to it, highlighting the best that Hawaii had to offer.

Tsunade, Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Kurenai were all sitting at a wide table with a tropical tablecloth covering it. Behind them stood a carving of a tiki and two tiki torches on either side of it. A large plasma screen TV was next to their table.

"Welcome models, to the model evaluations, where 20 of you will move on in the competition and one of you will be eliminated." said Tsunade with a smile on her face, which sent shivers down the spines of some of the models.

"Judging you today will be me as always, Kakashi, our photo shoot director, Yamato, our know it all in all things runway, Jiraiya, our noted fashion photographer, and guest judging this week, Kurenai, our superstar hairstylist who helped me decide on the makeovers given to you a few days ago." Tsunade further explained.

"Hi guys!" said Kurenai with a wave of her hand.

"Hello." said some of the models, while some just nodded their heads in greetings.

"This week, your photo shoot was your after makeover shots and it was all about embracing your new looks. Some of you guys got more drastic looks than others, but you had to work with what you got." explained Tsunade. "So whose going to be first up?"

Everyone turned to each other, nervous and wondering which model was going to be called first.

"First up for model evaluations is Tenten." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Oh boy." said Tenten as she stepped forward from her spot from the back of the group. She walked along the small runway that connected the judges' platform with the model platform and stopped in the middle of it.

"Well look at you Miss Tomboy with your nice brown weave." said Kakashi with a smirk as he looked at Tenten. Tenten was dressed in a light turtleneck, sleeveless, maroon mini dress, black tights, and black wedge heels. Her hair was flowing freely down her back.

"You look amazing! You feel any different?" asked Tsunade with a curious look on her face.

"A lot more girlier." answered Tenten with a sheepish grin.

"That's what we were hoping for." said Yamato with a grin.

"Ready to see your best photo?" asked Jiraiya as he played around with his pen.

"I'm scared to see it, but I'm ready to look." said Tenten with a nervous look on her face.

"Alright, let's look at your photo." said Tsunade as she looked at the TV.

Everyone turned their attention to the TV, which now displayed Tenten's best photo. Tenten was dressed in a dark red strapless bikini and silver sandal heels. She had one hand on her hip while the other was in her hair, combing it out, and she was staring straight at the camera.

"Very nice for your first photo shoot." said Jiraiya with a smile.

"You really incorporated your hair in this shot and it was a wise decision because you're showing how versatile it is." commented Kurenai.

"Thank you." said Tenten in gratitude.

"When it comes to a model's first photo shoot, most models would either turn their head to the side or just stare blankly at the camera. You managed to stare at the camera and show some emotion, which is very commendable." said Tsunade.

"Aw thanks." said Tenten blushing.

"Thank you Tenten. You may go back to stand with the others." said Yamato with a smile.

Tenten nodded her head and walked back over to stand to the others. When she passed Neji, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go of it, making the girl blush in the process.

"Up next is Izuka." said Tsunade as she wrote something down on a piece of paper she had in front of her.

Izuka walked to the same spot Tenten occupied earlier. She was dressed in a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black pumps. Her red hair also went straight down her back.

"Very chic." commented Kurenai as she looked at Izuka's whole outfit.

"Thank you." said Izuka with a smile.

"Now my little redhead, let's see your best photo." said Tsunade as she turned to the screen.

Everyone looked at Izuka's photo displayed on the TV screen. Izuka was dressed in a blue one piece with cut outs on the side with silver sandals. Her hair flared out to one side like it was being blown in the wind while her head was cocked to the other side and her right hand was on her left shoulder.

"This is a vulnerable shot." said Kakashi as he looked at the shot with intent in his eyes.

"Vulnerable shot?" asked Izuka with a confused look on her face.

"What I meant to say is that this is a contradicting shot. With your now red hair and the insomnia rings, you look like a tough girl at first glance, but you chose a very vulnerable pose in the photo." commented Kakashi.

"It's almost innocent in a sense." added Yamato.

"You really connected in this photo." commented Jiraiya.

"Nicely done." said Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Izuka as she walked back to her spot next to Gaara.

And the model evaluations were well under way. After a few more evaluations, it was revealed that Temari, Matsuri, Choji, Hinata, and Ino all did well in their photo shoots, Neji, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara all did pretty good, but Jugo, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Kankuro and Suigetsu. Last of the group was Sai.

"I seriously don't like this shot." said Tsunade with a frown on her face.

The TV screen showed Sai staring blankly at the camera while dressed in a pair of black trunks and black flip flops.

"You just seem so dead." commented Kurenai.

"Not a good showing for your first week." added Yamato.

"If you do survive this week, you really need to up your game." said Tsunade with a scowl.

"Okay." said Sai as he walked back over to the group.

"It's time for us to deliberate. Please go to the next room on your left while we judges discuss which one of you models will be the first to be eliminated." announced Tsunade with a sad look on her face.

The models did what they were told and walked to the next room while the judges started to deliberate.

"So what do you guys think of our models this week?" asked Tsunade as she looked at her fellow judges.

"Most of them did a fairly decent job. There were some that excelled better than others and some that just fell flat for me." said Kakashi as he looked at the model photos placed around the desk.

"Who do you think did the best job this week?" asked Tsunade.

"I think Tenten did. She had the emotion in her eyes and it really showed on camera." said Yamato as he looked at Tenten's photo.

"I think Izuka did. The vulnerability she showed in her photo was really unexpected and I kinda like unexpected." piped up Jiraiya.

"I'm going to agree with Jiraiya on this. Izuka looks stunning in this photo." said Kurenai as she jutted her pen to the photo.

"But I like Tenten's photo a little more." piped up Kakashi.

"Tenten's photo leans more on the commercial side of modeling while Izuka's leans more to the high fashion side and in this competition you got to have both the commercial and the high fashion appeal." commented Tsunade as she held both Izuka's and Tenten's photos in her hand.

"So who wins?" asked Kurenai.

"We'll find out soon enough. Who do you think performed the worst this week?" asked Tsunade with a glum look.

"My bets on Sai. He' too boring." whined Jiraiya.

"I think we should give Sai another chance and send Lee home." said Kakashi as he crossed his arms.

"You're only saying that because he was wearing a speedo in his photo." cried Yamato with a smirk.

"That and he kept on doing these martial arts poses during the shoot. It was very bland after a while." added Kakashi.

"I'm going to have to go with Jiraiya on this. The shoot Sai did was uninspiring." commented Kurenai.

"What do you think Tsunade?" asked Yamato with a curious edge to his voice.

"I'm torn between Sai and Lee. Both did poorly in their shoots." said Tsunade. "One of them is going to go home tonight."

But who's it going to be?

End of chapter 7

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Find out who will be the first to be eliminated next chapter! Stay tuned and please review!**


	8. The First Model Eliminated Is

Model Chapter 8: The First Model Eliminated Is . . .

The judges deliberated for a whole two hours before reaching a decision on who did the best of the week and who did the worst. When the deliberations were done, the models were called back to the judging room to hear their fates. When they entered the room, they saw Tsunade standing in front of the judges table with the photos in her hands.

"Hey guys!" said Tsunade with a solemn look to her face.

"Hey!" called everyone with nervousness the dominant emotion within the group.

"I have 20 photos in my hands. 20 of you will be moving on to the next city on our international road trip while one of you will be eliminated here tonight. Moving away from the bad news for the moment, I'm going to tell you some good news concerning best photo of the week." said Tsunade with a smile.

The models looked at each other with curious stares before turning their attention back to Tsunade.

"Each week, the model with the best photo will get a prize for a job well done. Each prize will differ from week to week," explained Tsunade. "So let's get this thing started shall we."

Some models shuffled their feet while others started to sweat the situation out.

"Best photo goes to . . ." Tsunade paused for dramatic effect, making the models even more nervous than they were before.

"Tenten" finished Tsunade with a smile as she revealed her photo to the group.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she walked towards Tsunade.

"Job well done." said Tsunade with a smile as she handed Tenten her photo.

"Thank you." said a relieved Tenten as she took her photo.

"I'll reveal what your prize is once everyone's been called okay?" asked Tsunade with a curious look on her face.

Tenten shook her head yes as she walked over to the side next to the TV screen.

"Runner up for best photo is . . . Izuka." said Tsunade with a smile as she revealed the second photo.

Izuka's eyes widened as she moved from her spot and walked to Tsunade.

"Very nice Izuka." said Tsunade with a smirk as the girl walked up to her.

"Thanks." said Izuka with a smile of her own as she accepted her photo from Tsunade and walked over to Tenten.

"Ino!" called Tsunade as she revealed the third photo to the group.

Ino let out a squeal of joy before walking over to Tsunade.

"Don't you look edgy?" asked Tsunade with a smile as she handed Ino her photo.

"I definitely do!" answered Ino with a smile as she walked over to Izuka and Tenten.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the remaining models.

"The fourth name I'm going to call is . . . Choji!"

Choji released a megawatt smile as he walked over to the Tsunade to retrieve his photo.

"Hinata"

Hinata's nervousness ceased to exist as she walked over to Tsunade to retrieve her photo.

"Matsuri"

Matsuri jumped for joy as she pranced over to Tsunade for her photo.

"Temari, come on up tough girl!" called Tsunade with a grin as she revealed her photo.

Tsunade hugged her brothers before walking over to the judges table for her photo.

"Gaara"

Gaara gave off a nonchalant expression as he walked up to get his photo.

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug as he received his photo.

"What kind of reaction was that?" asked Tsunade as she gave Shikamaru a curious look.

"This is my way of celebrating." answered Shikamaru with a grin, which got him a few laughs from the group. He then walked over to the others that were safe.

"Sasuke and Karin" called Tsunade as she showed them their photos.

Sasuke and Karin smirked at each other before walking forward to retrieve their photos.

"Neji, Naruto, Kankuro"

The three boys gave each other smiles and walked up together to get their photos.

"Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Suigetsu, Jugo"

Kiba and Suigetsu let out sighs of relief before all five of them walked up to receive their photos, leaving Lee and Sai the only ones to not receive their photos.

"Will Lee and Sai please step forward?" asked Tsunade as she wore a neutral expression.

Lee gave Sai a nervous look while Sai returned it with a completely blank stare. The two then walked over to a position in the middle of the runway, a few feet from Tsunade.

"I only have one photo in my hands. This photo will go to the person that will be continuing on in the competition with the 19 other models at our side. The other will go back to their hotel room, pack their bags, and head back home to Japan," explained Tsunade with a glum look. "Let's start with you Lee."

Lee visibly gulped before nodding his head for Tsunade to continue.

"You got a lot of spunk and a lot of energy, but when it came to your film, all we saw were typical bodybuilding and martial arts photos. We want to see versatility and your film fell flat. Plus, you promised me you would never wear a speedo again and what did you do?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"Wore a speedo." suggested Lee with sheepish look.

"You wore a freaking speedo! Those things scar Kakashi you know." answered Tsunade.

"HEY!" retaliated Kakashi with a surprise look, which got him a good laugh from everyone else in the room.

"And then there is Sai. I'll be simple; you were just plain dead in your film. A corpse would have photographed better than you." replied Tsunade bluntly.

A few shocked gasps came from the safe models. Sai actually looked shocked for the first time this whole competition.

Tsunade took her time to reveal the final photo, which belonged to Lee. "We prefer that models show some energy in their film."

Lee let out a sigh of relief as he walked up to claim his photo.

"No more speedos Lee!" cried Tsunade with a reprimanding tone.

"This will be the last time. I officially promise you that!" said Lee with a smile as he walked over to the others.

Tsunade walked over to Sai, who was still standing in place at the middle of the platform.

"I believe you have potential Sai, but you need to practice showing emotion on film and in person." advised Tsunade as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you for the advice and for the experience Tsunade." replied Sai as he returned the hug. He broke away from her to go say his goodbyes to the others. After he was done, he walked out of the room and out of the competition.

Tsunade turned to the models. "This was just the first elimination. So always be at your best, or else you'll end up like Sai."

Everyone shook their heads in understanding.

"Tenten, I need you to pick two people to share in your prize for having the best photo of the week." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

Tenten looked around at the other models before turning her attention back to Tsunade.

"I'm going to pick Izuka and Neji." answered Tenten with a nod of her head. Izuka gave her a smirk of gratitude while Neji just looked slightly shocked.

"Okay then; the prize for best photo is flying first class to our next overseas location. Neji, Tenten, Izuka, while you are flying in luxury, the rest of you will be flying in coach."

Everyone else gave Tsunade displeased and funny looks when they heard that news.

"Don't worry; cause the place we're traveling next is Sao Paolo, Brazil!" exclaimed Tsunade with a wide grin.

Everyone got really excited after that.

"Study up your Portuguese and the next time me and the judges we'll see you guys will be in Brazil!" cried Tsunade as she and the judges left the room.

"I can't believe we're going to Brazil!" cried Sakura with a smile.

"And just in time for Carnival!" added Kankuro with a smile of his own.

"I need to get ready!" cried Lee as he made his way to the door.

"LEE!" everyone yelled to get his attention.

"What?" he asked as he turned around to face them.

"Don't pack a speedo!" they yelled at him.

"Trust me when I say this: I'm never wearing speedos again!" called Lee with a laugh as he walked out the room, followed by everyone else.


	9. Ola Sao Paulo

Chapter 9: Olá Sao Paulo

**On a plane a few thousand feet over the Brazilian countryside**

"Now this is the life." commented Tenten as she stretched out her legs while lying back in her chair as she enjoyed her first class accommodations.

"You said it," replied Izuka as she adjusted her headphones. "Thanks for letting me and Neji share in your prize."

"You're welcome. I figured you should get it because you got second best photo, which was well deserved." explained Tenten as she looked out the window to watch the plush clouds pass them by.

"True, but what's your reason for picking Neji?" asked Izuka as she pointed to the sleeping Hyuga right across the aisle from them.

"I have my reasons." answered Tenten with a sly smirk as she closed her eyes.

"Attention passengers, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning to make our descent into Sao Paulo International Airport. We'll probably touchdown in 10 minutes, so for now please enjoy the rest of your flight and welcome to Brazil." called the pilot through the intercom.

"Was that the pilot speaking just now?" asked a groggy Neji as he opened one of his eyelids and stared at his fellow models.

"Yep, were going to be landing in Sao Paolo soon so brace your selves." said Izuka as she felt the plane going downward.

15 minutes later, the plane was down on the ground and parked at one of the gates of Sao Paolo International Airport. Everyone disembarked the plane and went through the usual process of going through customs and claiming their luggage from the baggage claim. About another hour passed before the models met up with Yamato, who was standing in front of a bright green tour bus.

"Olá models," called Yamato with a grin as he placed his hands into the pockets of his green pants. "And welcome to Sao Paulo!"

Everyone greeted him with smiles on their faces, well, most of them smiled while the rest just smirked.

"Models are always on the go. Travel is a big part of this business and usually models have to go straight to work once they touch down in their international destinations. That's what you guys are going to do right now." explained Yamato as he walked over to the bus door.

"We have to work now? I was hoping to hit up Carnival!" whined Naruto in disappointment as the group walked over to the bus.

"I feel your pain brother. Dancing girls wearing very little will have to wait." consoled Kiba as Kankuro shook his head in agreement as the three boarded the bus.

"Yamato, where are we going anyway?" asked Karin as she took a seat in the back next to Jugo.

"I wouldn't be teaching you runway without seeing what you got first. We're going to a runway show people!" cried Yamato as he took his seat.

The girls cheered in absolute joy at the news, while the guys were a little less thrilled.

The bus drove the runway expert and the twenty wannabe models through the exotic streets of Sao Paulo to a very nice and fashionable area filled with shops, hotels, and cafes. The bus stopped in front of a large park and Yamato and the models exited the large vehicle.

"Everyone, we are currently on Oscar Friere Street in the tony Jardins neighborhood of Sao Paulo. This street was voted the eighth most luxurious street in the world, so this street is one of the places to be when you're visiting the city or when you just want to feel fancy," explained Yamato with a smirk. "Within this large park behind me is the fashion show you'll be taking part in so follow me."

The group followed Yamato into the park, through the large lawns and playgrounds, to a large white tent that was set up right in the middle of the whole complex. When the models walked into the tent, they were amazed at the large black runway that stood in the center of the room. Yamato ushered them onward to the backstage area where they found two men standing to a rack of clothes suitable for the resort life. Yamato greeted the two men before standing next to them.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki." said Yamato as he pointed to the two.

Everyone said their hellos while Zabuza and Haku greeted them back.

"Zabuza here is the designer you will be walking for today. You will be wearing his resort wear collection, Made by Momochi, today as part of an exhibition fashion show he's putting on for the who's who in the Sao Paulo fashion industry." explained Yamato with a serious expression to his face.

"There will be many influential people here at my show in a few hours, so you better impress, cause these people can help you get further into the modeling industry." added Zabuza in his gruff voice.

"Way to put on the pressure." whispered Kankuro to Temari as he looked on. Temari nodded her head in agreement.

"Haku here is one of the most well-known androgynous models in all of Latin America." said Zabuza as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Androgynous?" asked Lee, utterly confused at the word.

"It means I can work both men's clothes and women's clothes. For those who haven't figured it out yet, I'm a boy to let you know." explained Haku in a teasing tone, which also sounded a bit feminine.

Suigetsu, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro all blushed in embarrassment when they heard the revelation that Haku was a boy, since they all originally thought he was a girl.

"_And I just thought he was hot!"_ exclaimed Naruto in his mind as he tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"_Well that explains why he can rock a skirt." _thought Suigetsu as he looked at Haku's outfit, comprised of a blue t shirt, a jeans skirt, tights, and men's sneakers.

"Haku here will be opening the show for me. The rest will follow after him in a predetermined order. Now let's get you all dressed shall we?" asked Zabuza as he signaled for his prep team to enter the area.

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"The show starts in two hours so let's make haste and get this thing started." said Yamato as the models dispersed to the various make up stations and clothing racks.

Yamato walked out of the backstage area and onto the runway, looking out into the tent.

"_This is going to be fun."_

End of chapter 9

**A/N: Surprise! Didn't expect Zabuza and Haku to become a part of this story did ya? Throughout this story, many well-known characters from Naruto will pop up here and there within the chapters, so look out for them. Also, I'm going to put in some actual stuff about the cities the models will visit in the future, like what I did for Sao Paulo earlier in the chapter. For now, enjoy and REVIEW!**


	10. Walk That Runway!

Chapter 10: Walk the Runway!

Two hours came and went away just as fast as the models lined up backstage for the Made by Momochi fashion show that was just going to start. People from all parts of the Brazilian fashion industry manned the chairs as they waited in the chairs stationed on either side of the black runway. Backstage, Haku manned the first spot on the model line dressed in a powder blue blazer, a chic white shirt, beige pants that fit him perfectly, and beige loafers the exact shade of his pants. His hair was up in a low ponytail. At least half the guys were wearing blazer-pant combos like Haku's, but some were also dressed in swimwear. The girls were dressed in outfits that ranged to bikinis to maxi dresses to mini dresses. Everyone who had long hair also had their hair up in either low ponytails or high ponytails.

"Everyone ready?" asked Yamato as he walked over to the models.

"YES!" everyone yelled as they showed off some nervous grins.

"I see some nervousness mixed among those faces. Here's some advice: Don't fall!" advised Yamato as he let a sincere smile appear across his face.

"I will be watching you in the front row of the audience along with Zabuza to assess your skills and to determine the winners." explained Yamato as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Did you just say winners?" asked Suigetsu as his eyes peeked over his aviator sunglasses.

"That's right. This runway show is your first runway challenge. The winners will be the one guy and one girl who walk the best in this show. I'll reveal what the winners will get as a reward after the show. Okay?" Yamato further explained as he began to walk over to the exit.

Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Good and good luck!" called Yamato as he disappeared behind the curtain.

After Yamato left for the front, a guy with raven colored hair and dressed in a black shirt and black jeans with a clipboard in his left hand approached the models.

"Olá everyone! I'm Ronaldo, the director of the runway show. I will be giving you your cues for when you have to step on the runway so if you follow my instructions, you'll be fine. Let's get this thing started shall we?" he asked with a smile as his tan skin glistened in the backstage lights.

The speakers began to play a lively tune meant for a samba dance throughout the tent. Out in the front, the room went completely dark, except for the runway, which was illuminated by rows of stage lights on either side of the runway.

"Haku, you're up!" commanded Ronaldo as he pointed to the runway entrance.

Haku nodded his head in understanding and walked over to the exit. On a screen that was positioned right on the wall, the models watched as Haku appeared at the beginning of the runway. He started to walk on the runway with confident and graceful strides. He never looked at the ground, keeping his eyes forward. Once he reached the end of the runway, he placed his left hand in his pocket and posed.

"Sakura, go ahead! You're next!" called Ronaldo as she moved the pinkette forward.

"Right!" said Sakura as she walked over to the exit. Sakura appeared at the beginning of the runway just as Haku was making his way back. Dressed in a light blue maxi dress with black heeled wedges, a beige sunhat, and white oversized sunglasses, Sakura managed to show confidence as she walked down the runway. Yamato, who was sitting in the middle of the front row in the left side of the room, gave her an approving nod of her head.

"Choji, you're up!" called Ronaldo as he watched Sakura place one hand on her hip as she posed at the end of the runway.

Choji gave the director a nod of his head and walked over to the exit. As Sakura walked back down the runway, Choji appeared dressed in a light green blazer, a dark green button down shirt, black pants, and black loafers. He walked with determination in his eyes as he nearly missed colliding with Sakura in the middle of the runway. He shook off the almost hit-and-strut as he made his way down to the end of the runway.

Once Choji stopped to pose at the end of the runway, Hinata came appeared at the beginning of it. Her nerves barely got the better of her as she managed to do a respectable walk down the runway. Next, Jugo, who gave off a blank look as he kept his arms stick straight at his sides as he walked. The next person was Karin, who was one of the models that was walking in swimwear. Her walk was like a horse galloping on a bad leg as she made her way down the runway.

"That's so not a runway walk." commented Ino as she narrowed her eyes at the television screen as Karin made her way down the runway.

"You got that right. That's not good at all." added Tenten as she watched as Neji walked over to the runway entrance.

Neji was dressed in dark blue trunks while wearing a light blue button down shirt that was fully unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest and abs. Women in the audience were swooning at the sight of it, much to Tenten's dismay. Izuka was next as she walked down the runway in an emerald green bikini with bejeweled spaghetti straps and black stiletto heels. A few guys let out a few cat calls, which slightly rubbed Gaara the wrong way when he heard them since some of those calls were in English. As she walked back to the backstage area, she passed him at the middle of the runway. Gaara completely ignored the noises of the audience as he posed at the end of the runway. It didn't take him long to pass his sister at the middle of the runway and walk backstage. Once he was there, he instantly walked over to stand behind Izuka, who was at the back of the line.

"Is something wrong? You have that old cold look in your eyes again?" asked Izuka as she turned to the redhead.

"There's nothing wrong. I have a cold look?" Gaara asked her as he crossed his arms.

"You've had it since the beginning of middle school when you and your siblings first moved to Tokyo. Over time it has lessened, but sometimes when you're mad at something, it comes back," Izuka answered him as the two moved up on line. "Was it because of those cat calls I got from some of the audience members when I walked?"

Gaara gave her a wide eyed look for a split second before returning to a neutral expression. "No . . . Yes . . . Maybe."

Izuka gave him a smile small before answering. "Don't worry. I didn't even give a rat's ass about those guys that were cat calling me and you shouldn't either. All we should be focusing on is doing well and getting far in this competition."

Gaara looked at the ground and let out a sigh of relief. "You're right Izzy; I shouldn't be focusing on things like that. I have to keep my head in the game."

"That's right," said Izuka with a small grin, but then her look turned cold. "And what have I told you about calling me Izzy?"

Gaara took a small step back at Izuka's sudden change of expression. He let out a sheepish breath before answering. "Sorry; force of habit."

At this time, Ino and Naruto joined Izuka and Gaara at the back of the line.

"Hey guys; huh, Gaara's cold look is gone." commented Naruto as he stood behind Ino, who stood behind Garaa.

"Does everyone think I have a cold look?" asked Gaara to no one in particular.

"Ever since middle school!" cried Ino, Naruto, Izuka, and Temari, who now stood behind Naruto.

Gaara gave them all sharp looks in return. Over the next 20 minutes, all the models took their turn on the runway and were now proceeding onto the runway for the final walk. Haku took the lead and was then followed by the other models onto the runway. As the models did a U-turn and walked back to the backstage, Haku stayed at the end of the runway until Zabuza appeared on the runway after the last model left. As the audience applauded him, Zabuza walked to the end of the runway, where ha and Haku did their final bows, and then walked back to the backstage area side by side, paparazzi snapping their photos along the way. After they exited the runway, the lights beside the runway turned off and the other lights turned back on. As the audience started to disperse, Yamato remained in his seat, contemplating on the notes he took throughout the show.

_I have some good walkers and some bad walkers, but nothing a little Yamato magic can't fix. _He thought with a smile as he got up from his seat and walked to the backstage area.

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Runway Results

Chapter 11: Runway Results

After the fashion show, the 20 models walked out into the now empty tent and onto the runway. As the models lined up, they faced Yamato and Zabuza, who were standing right in front of the first row with clip boards in their hands.

"Congratulations everyone! You all survived your first runway show! How do you all feel?" asked Yamato with a smile.

Everyone gave him relieved answers as they looked at each other.

"Well, you all should be proud that none of you fell on your asses, but I'll say this once. Most of you need some work on your walks," replied Yamato as he started to look at his clipboard. "It's time for critiques."

Everyone looked at each other nervously as they waited for Yamato to start to assess their performances.

"I'll start with Karin; you were one of my least favorites in today's show my dear." Yamato said this with a disapproving nod of his head. Karin went slightly wide eyed like she had no idea what was going on.

"You looked like you had a bad limp going down the runway. Is something wrong with your leg?" asked Zabuza as he placed a hand under his chin.

"No" Karin answered him meekly as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"You need to practice that walk a lot more then," replied Yamato with a sight as he continued to look down the list. "Sakura, you had a lot of confidence in your walk. Choji, yours was very powerful but you need to mindful of the other models on the runway. You don't want to barrel into them like a football player."

Choji responded with a nod of his head while Sakura just let a relieved smile appear across her face.

"Gaara, you need to relax your face a little bit more and Jugo, you need to give your arms a little more life because having them stick straight at your sides walking down the runway isn't going to cut it." Yamato further continued.

Gaara just did a sharp nod while Jugo looked down at his arms to see if he could visibly see the problem.

"Izuka and Neji, both of you showed a lot of control on the runway even as you were both cat called by a few of the audience members. That's a very good quality to have in a model." complimented Zabuza as he looked down at his own clipboard. Izuka and Neji muttered their thanks.

"Naruto and Lee, I liked the energy you had on the runway, you just need to tone it down a little," said Yamato as he looked over his notes. "Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, you three need a little more energy in your walks."

"Matsuri and Hinata, very graceful walks from you both. Temari, there was a little bit of a tough edge to your walk which I really did like. And Tenten, you really did sell the clothes you were wearing." replied Zabuza as he put a hand in his pockets.

"Thank you!" cried the five girls in unison.

"Sasuke, you had a very nonchalant way of walking. Suigetsu, try to keep a neutral expression on your face from now on alright? Ino, try a little less sex appeal next time. Kiba, you had a very good pace walking down the runway," explained Yamato ash he put the clipboard down in one of the nearby chairs. "And now it's time to reveal the winners."

"Yamato and I have thought long and hard about who deserved this prize. The winners today displayed great walks while making sure they sold the clothes, cause that's the goal at the end of the day." said Zabuza as he put away his clipboard.

"The winners of today's runway challenge will each get three looks from the Made by Momochi fashion line, plus, first dibs on room selection at your hotel," added Yamato with a grin. "Zabuza, why don't you announce the winners of today's challenge?"

"Why certainly" answered Zabuza as he narrowed his eyes at the models, which made a few of them really nervous. "The winners of the runway challenge are . . ."

Everyone began to feel nervous as Zabuza cut himself off, most likely for dramatic effect. Som4e of the models shuffled their feet while others held their breath as they waited for the winners to be announced.

"Are Tenten and Neji." replied Zabuza with nod of his head.

Tenten let out a squeal of joy while Neji let out a sigh of relief at the news. While most of the other models congratulated the two on their win, Sasuke and Karin stuck to the side, not even bothering to join in the mini celebration.

"The hotel rooms will hold four models each, so Neji and Tenten, you each get to pick three roommates to bunk with you. Tenten, I'll start with you. Who do you want for your roommates?"

"I'm going to choose Izuka, Hinata, and Temari." replied Tenten with a knowing nod of her head. The three selected models hugged Tenten at the same time in gratitude.

"And you Neji? Who are your picks?" asked Yamato as he moved his gaze to the pale eyed fellow.

"I'm going to pick Gaara, Lee, and Shikamaru." said Neji as he scratched his hair.

Lee silently pumped his fist in the air while Gaara and Shikamaru shot each other knowing looks.

"Okay then, head backstage to change and meet me back out in the front of the tent in 30 minutes," said Yamato as he looked at the group. He then turned his attention to Zabuza. "Thank you for everything Zabuza and we will be seeing you at judges table because he is your guest judge for the week!"

Some of the models went wide eyed at the news, most notably Karin, who let out a small groan in disappointment. The models walked off the runway and into the backstage area, quickly changed, and walked through the tent to the exit, where they found Yamato waiting patiently for them.

"Our time with each other ends here for now as I must be on my way. Just get back on the bus we came here in and the driver will bring you to your designated hotel. Once you guys get settled, you are free to explore the city for the night, just don't get lost." said Yamato with a wave of his finger.

Everyone cheered at this latest development, especially some of the guys who were still hoping to hit up Carnival. They said their goodbyes to the runway expert and quickly made their way back to their bus, ready to enjoy the rest of their day.

**Please review**

**Birthdays**

**May 29: Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)**


	12. Afternoons

Chapter 12: Afternoons

The models arrived at their designated hotel a little bit before five in the afternoon after their runway challenged ended. They all received their room assignments, with Tenten and Neji getting first picks of course. As soon as they got their rooms, they all went to their assigned floor, supposedly for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Currently with Izuka, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari_

"O. M. G!"

Temari stood in the doorway looking around the room, her eyes as big as saucers, as the other girls walked into the room, their mouths fully ajar at the luxurious suite.

"Tenten, you made the right decision." commented Izuka as she looked into the bedroom. The suite only had one bedroom, but it was large enough to accommodate four queen sized beds and a large bathroom on the far left side.

"All the rooms on this floor are supposed to be like this. I just happened to pick the one that has an amazing view of the ocean." answered Tenten as she walked onto the porch that was connected to the living room. The others followed and soon all their eyes could see was bright blue water and white sandy beaches.

"OOOH! Hot Brazilian boys with surfboards at ten o'clock!" wailed Temari as she started to fan herself as she looked down at the crowded beach.

"Temari, what would Shikamaru think if he heard you right now?" asked Izuka playfully as she walked back into the suite.

"He wouldn't. He's too lazy to reprimand me." replied Temari as she followed Izuka.

"Yet he's so smart." added Hinata as she and Tenten walked into the room.

"That's true," mumbled Temari in defeat as she sat on the plush living room couch. "How can someone so smart be so lazy?"

"It's one of life's little mysteries." commented Tenten as she took a seat next to Temari. Hinata was about to say something, but a knock on the door stopped her from uttering a word.

"I'll get it!" replied Izuka as she ran over to the door. She opened it to find one of the hotel workers standing with a purple envelope in his hand, with a familiar phrase written on the front in dark purple curly script.

"Thank you sir," replied Izuka with a smile as she took the envelope from the worker. She handed him a small tip and closed the door behind her. "Girls, we got Tsunade Mail!"

"Our first one!" replied Tenten excitedly as she ran up to Izuka, Hinata and Temari right behind her.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, but fun and games can last so long. Tomorrow, you will all go to Liberdade. Kakashi will tell you the rest. Be down at the lobby by 9:00 A.M. Love, Tsunade.

"I always wanted to visit Liberdade. It's the largest Japanese neighborhood outside of Japan itself." said Hinata with an eager look on her face.

"Can't wait to visit." replies Tenten with a grin as another knock came from the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked a curious Temari as she walked over to the door. She opened it to find Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji standing right behind it.

"Hey guys! I see you got the Tsunade Mail as well." said Naruto with a cheeky grin as he pointed to the letter in Izuka's hands. He held a second similar letter in his hands.

"Do you guys know anything about the Liberdade neighborhood we're going to go to tomorrow?" asked Neji as he combed his fingers through his shortened hair.

"Hinata says its home to the largest Japanese community outside of Japan." answered Tenten as she checked her nails.

"How do you know that Hinata?" asked Shikamaru as he raised an eyebrow.

"I know a friend that lives there who moved out of my neighborhood back in Tokyo. She told me all about Liberdade in one of her emails." answered Hinata rather shyly as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"Hinata, you're doing it again." Neji said tiredly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Doing what?" asked Hinata.

"Twiddling your fingers. You do that every time you get nervous or shy." answered Neji.

"Is it bad?" Hinata asked as she looked at the faces among the group.

"In a way." replied Gaara as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I see." responded Hinata as she sadly looked at the ground.

"Don't be sad Hinata. And getting back to why we came here in the first place, the four of us have decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood. You girls want to join us?" asked Naruto with his usual grin.

Hinata, Temari, TenTen, and Izuka all turned to each other, nodded, and then turned to the boys and shook their heads yes.

"Just give us a minute okay?" asked Izuka as she ran back into the suite to retrieve her purse. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari did the same and followed Izuka out the suite and into the hallway.

"You girls and your purses. How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, but unfortunately for him, Temari heard him, so she hit him in the back of his head with her purse.

"Remember Shikamaru, Temari has the hearing of a bay.' replied Gaara as the group made their way down the hallway.

"So what are the others doing for the afternoon?" asked Tenten as they reached the elevator.

"Kankuro, Kiba, and Lee all left for the train station ten minutes ago. They're going to go see Carnival." said Neji as he pressed the button for the elevators.

"Sakura, Ino, and Matsuri all went shopping." added Shikamaru with a bored expression as the elevator arrived.

"And all the other guys left to go catch a soccer game, except for Sasuke. He decided to stay in." replied Naruto as the group walked into the large elevator cart.

"Now that I think about it, I heard Karin decided to stay in as well." added Gaara as the group descended down the floors.

"Understandable though after the critique she was given during the runway challenge. She was called out." replied Temari as the group reached the pristine lobby.

The group walked out the elevator cart and through the lobby till they were out in the Brazilian sun. The turned left and started to walk down the street, gaining a few obvious stares in the process.

"We're those guys staring at us a while ago?" asked Hinata as she walked beside Naruto.

"They're just making fools of themselves. They're making it too obvious." replied Neji in a harsh tone as the group crossed the street.

"Was that a bit of jealousy I heard in your tone Neji?" asked Temari with a sneaky smile as they walked into a nearby park.

"You're hearing things Temari." Neji instantly answered.

"Hmm, maybe I am just hearing things. It probably was the wind." responded Temari as she quickly winked at Tenten before turning her attention to the flowers that lined the walkway.

Tenten snuck a quick glance at Neji, who continued to stare straight ahead, but she noticed the small blush that graced his cheeks, which made her smirk.

_Maybe Neji likes me more than a friend after all._

**Please review!**


	13. Samba vs Samurai

Chapter 13: Samba vs. Samurai

"Everyone, good morning, and welcome to the community that is Liberdade!" called Kakashi as he met the models at the neighborhood's entrance, which was marked by a traditional Japanese gate.

"MORNING!" called the models in return, some a little sleepier than others as they arrived at the designated spot bright and early in the morning.

"Today is your second photo shoot of the competition. Today's theme will be 'Samba vs. Samurai'" explained Kakashi as he took a small basket out from behind his back that had a whole bunch of sticks jutting out of it.

"Samba vs. Samurai?" asked Kankuro in confusion as he scratched his jet black hair.

"Indeed my black haired friend," answered Kakashi, the smile evident in his voice. "In this basket I'm holding, there are twenty signs. Half of them have the word Samba on them and the other half has samurai. You will each come up to me, one by one, and pick out one sign. If you pick out a samba sign, you will be dressed as a samba dancer for your photo shoot. If you pick out a samurai sign, you'll be a samurai. Got that?" Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Karin, you are first. Come up and pick a sign." said Kakashi as he held the basket out. Karin walked out from the back of the group to Kakashi. She reached for a stick, and when she took it out of the basket, she saw that she picked out a samba sign.

"Sasuke, you're next." said Kakashi as he pointed at him. Sasuke stepped forward and took out a sign, smirking when he saw that he got samurai.

"Suigetsu" called Kakashi. Suigetsu walked over and took a sign, smiling when he got samba, busting a move when he walked back to the group.

"Jugo" Jugo came forward and picked out a samurai sign. After a few more minutes of models picking out signs, it was also made official that the samba dancers would be Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Temari, Matsuri, and Lee and that the samurais would be Sasuke, Jugo, Izuka, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"All righty then, you all have your assignments. Now follow me to hair and makeup so you all can get ready." said Kakashi as he walked past the gate. The models followed him until they reached the neighborhood square, which was filled with shops and cafes with a large fountain in the shape of a sakura flower in the middle, passing by crates that held the camera and lighting equipment. They walked to a two floor red building, finding out that inside was where the hair and makeup stations were. The models went to their designated chairs, passing by two racks of clothing, one that held samurai armor and the other holding samba costumes.

"Okay, I'm going to go help set up the cameras while you guys get ready here. See ya guys later!" called Kakashi as he walked out the building. The staff went to work on the models, dressing up their faces and bodies in fabric, makeup, and in half the models' cases, armor. About an hour and a half passed before Kakashi returned to the room.

"Hey guys, gather around me!" called Kakashi as he gestured toward himself. The models did what they were told and walked over to Kakashi, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Remember when I told you guys that the theme of today's photo shoot was going to be 'Samba vs. Samurai'?" asked Kakashi, pausing to see that the models were shaking their heads yes. "It's 'Samba vs. Samurai' for a reason. Since there are ten of you that are going to be samurai and ten of you going to be samba dancers, you will each be partnering up for your photo shoot. One samba dancers and one samurai per team."

Everyone looked shocked while some groaned in annoyance, not wanting to partner up with others.

"This will be a great way for me and the judges to see how you guys fair well working with others. And don't worry about choosing partners, because I chose for you." said Kakashi with a smile, but no one saw it because of his mask. "Ready to hear who you'll be partnering up with?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." said Karin as she crossed her arms, gaining a sharp look from Kakashi in the process.

"Okay then; the groups is as followed: Karin vs. Sasuke, Suigetsu vs. Jugo, Naruto vs. Izuka, Sakura vs. Gaara, Ino vs. Kankuro, Choji vs. Neji, Kiba vs. Shino, Temari vs. Hinata, Matsuri vs. Tenten, and Lee vs. Shikamaru. Karin, Sasuke, since you two are first, follow me!" said Kakashi. The two shot each other a glance before following Kakashi out the door. The three walked out into the square to see a woman dressed in a dark blue maxi dress and wedge heels with a camera in hand waiting for them at the base of the fountain. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face was free of makeup except for the smidge of gloss on her lips. Her hazel eyes shone bright as her olive skin baked in the sunlight.

"Sasuke and Karin, this is Kristi Yamamoto. She will be sharing photographer duties with Jiraiya throughout this competition." said Kakashi as he introduced the two to the tall photographer.

"Ola!" said Kristi as she shook their hands. Sasuke greeted her with a stoic look while Karin put on a fake smile.

"Okay guys. The Liberdade community is a mixture of the Brazilian and Japanese cultures. You two are a part of rival gangs, each wanting control of the community. Sasuke, you are representing the samurai gang and Karin, you are representing the samba gang. Basically, you need to look really angry since you dislike each other, but you must remember to work together in order to get a good shot. Your teamwork is being judged this week. Do you understand?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the two. Sasuke nodded his head yes while Karin looked slightly confused.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." said Kakashi as he walked over to an awning where his station was set up.

"Whenever you two are ready." said Kristi as she began to take some test shots around the area. She then turned to the two models, but Karin held her hand up.

"Can you please just give us a second?" asked Karin. She didn't wait for the photographer's answer as she grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him over to a nearby alleyway.

"Do you get what Kakashi said cause I don't!" whispered a frantic Karin as she began to flail her arms. She was dressed in an elaborate lavender headdress, a silver monokini, silver heels, and silver arm sleeves with lavender feathers on its sides. Sasuke was dressed in a white robe, white billowing pants, with navy blue armor on top with a matching helmet, and black sandals. His fake sword was strapped snugly at his side.

"Just make yourself look good while looking like you hate me. We're part of rival gangs in this photo shoot, so just act like you don't like me while still looking like a model and you'll be fine." answered Sasuke as he walked away from her and back to the set.

_But I can't act like I don't like you. I love you._ Karin thought as she trailed after the Uchiha, slightly defeated.

"We're ready Kristi." said Sasuke as he took out his fake sword from its sheath.

"Good; let's start with you two just staring at each other in an intense stare down and then will gradually move on from there." said Kristi as she brought her camera to her face. Sasuke and Karin nodded their heads and got into position, each staring at each other like they genuinely hated each other.

"That's it! Hold that pose!" called Kristi as she began to snap away. Photo after photo was snapped as Sasuke and Karin moved from pose to pose. Sasuke managed to keep his stare intense and slightly hateful while looking like a model the entire shoot, but Karin was slowing down as her stare began to weaken.

"Karin! I need you to keep that stare intense! Don't lose it!" called Kakashi as he looked over the photos on his laptop.

_I'm trying. Although, it's hard to keep an intense stare when the guy you are crushing on is staring straight at me like I'm the most hateful thing in the world while pointing a very realistic sword right at my heart. _Karin thought as she placed a hand on her hip.

The photo shoot continued after that. Sasuke and Karin continued to pose for shot after shot; some were taken in front of the fountain while others were shot by a nearby motorcycle.

"Last shot! Make it count!" called Kakashi as he continued to look at his laptop. Karin decided to be bold and grabbed Sasuke's collar, bringing his face closer to hers, taking him slightly by surprise.

"Nice!" called Kristi as she took the final shot. "Great job guys!"

"Nice job you two, especially with the last shot." said Kakashi as the two walked off the set.

"Thank you!" called Karin as they walked over to the red building to get changed. The two walked into the building, past everyone else, and walked into wardrobe to see it virtually empty.

"Hey!"

Karin turned around to see Sasuke staring at her with a cold look in his eyes, making her nervous.

"Yes Sasuke?" asked Karin as she took off her headdress.

"Don't you dare try that move with me ever again! Got that?" he asked as he took off his fake sword.

"What move?" asked Karin, who was absolutely confused.

"Grabbing me by the collar. Trust me, it won't be pretty for you the next time you try something like that on me. Stay out of my way." said a cold Sasuke as he walked out the room, leaving Karin slightly shaken up by his words.

**Please review!**


	14. New Plans

Chapter 14: New Plans

After Karin and Sasuke were finished with their photo shoot, it was Suigetsu and Jugo who were next. Suigetsu walked out the prep building dressed in a white shirt with white, blue, and purple frilly sleeves, white pants, and white dance shoes. Jugo was dressed in a dark grey robe, matching billowy pants, and light grey samurai armor on top with a fake samurai sword strapped to his side.

"You are part of rival gangs. Suigetsu, I want you to look rather hateful toward Jugo, but still retain the natural fun, happy quality that is a must for a samba dancer. Jugo, the same goes to you, but instead of retaining a happy quality, I want you to look more stoic and honorable." instructed Kakashi from his director's chair. Suigetsu shot him a thumbs up, but Jugo kept a straight face, hiding the confusion within him.

As their photo shoot went on, it was apparent that Suigetsu was the star of the show. He nailed shot after shot, and even managed to bust a few samba moves of his own, all while looking like he disliked Jugo very much. Jugo on the other hand, looked more worried and slightly confused than stoic and honorable in the shoot.

"Last shot!" called Kakashi as he looked at his computer screen.

Suigetsu decided to grab the fake sword from Jugo for the shot, taking Jugo completely by surprise, which made for a great photo on Suigetsu's part.

"I love the creativity you brought to this shoot Suigetsu." said Kakshi as he looked up at the two. "Jugo, I'll say t outright. You looked really confused in this shoot."

Jugo just shook his head and followed Suigetsu back to the prep building.

"Dude, don't worry about what Kakashi said." said Suigetsu as he talked over his shoulder at his orange haired friend. "I thought you did fine."

"Yeah, but I think Kakashi was right. I was confused in that shoot. How are you supposed to look mad, honorable, and stoic at the same time?" asked Jugo as they walked into the building.

"You don't look the part Jugo. You feel the part." answered Suigetsu as he walked into the men's dressing room, followed by Jugo, who shook his head at Suigetsu's answer. Up next for the photo shoot was Naruto vs. Izuka. Izuka was dressed in a purple kimono and black heels with black samurai armor on top with her hair up in a high ponytail with a few leftover strands framing her face. Naruto was dressed in a full black samba outfit with black and orange frilly sleeves.

"Are you two ready?" asked Kristi as she held up her camera as the two walked over to a nearby blue wall. Izuka and Naruto nodded their heads yes and instantly went to work. They used their familial relationship to their advantage as they made each shot intense and heartbreaking at the same time. They were siblings in fake rival gangs and they made it appear like they were going through the ultimate sibling rivalry.

"You both were just downright amazing to shoot. You really brought the story to life." said Kristi as she finished taking the last shot of the two.

"Thanks!" said Naruto with one of his signature beaming smiles as he danced away from the scene.

"That Naruto." said Izuka with a small smirk as she sheathed her fake sword and walked after the blonde.

"How'd it go?" asked Kiba as the siblings walked into the craft services area of the prep building to see everyone was there except for Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Sasuke.

"Kristi said that we were amazing to shoot. Kakashi just stayed silent." answered Izuka as she took a seat next to Gaara.

"We really brought the story to life." added Naruto as he walked over to the buffet line.

"Of course you did. In my opinion, you two got off easy. You two are siblings, who are in rival gangs, and are also partners for the same photo shoot. That is just magic waiting to happen right there." said a sarcastic Shikamaru as he rolled his head back.

"Eh . . . maybe Kakashi didn't realize it. The red hair must be working." said Izuka as she held her ponytail upward.

"It's Ginger Magic!" said Kankuro with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well I hope the ginger magic will carry on with me and Gaara because we're next." said Sakura as she walked over to the exit.

"Wish us luck." Gaara muttered under his breath as he got up from his seat. Izuka sent him a reassuring smirk as he walked away from the group.

"Guys! Aren't we missing a few people? Where are Sasuke and his cronies?" asked Naruto as he walked over to the group with a plate of food in his hands.

"They're up on the roof. They said they wanted to be alone." answered Lee as he did some warm up karate moves.

"Figures, those four must be up to something." muttered Kiba as he crossed his arms.

"But I don't think Karin will be that much into it after listening to what Sasuke had to say to her. I overheard them talking in the dressing room. Apparently, Sasuke didn't like the fact that Karin grabbed his collar for their last shot in their photo shoot and he got real mad at her. He told her to stay out of his way and walked out the room. You should have seen Karin's face when he left. That girl looked absolutely shaken up." said Tenten as she crossed her arms.

"Leave it to Sasuke to act like a total douche to a person that actually considers him as a friend." muttered Kabkuro as he stole a French fry from Naruto's plate.

"Keep acting like that and he won't have any friends left period." added Neji as he crossed his arms.

"I wonder what they are talking about right now." said Matsuri as looked up at the ceiling.

"Why don't we find out? Come on Matsuri!" said Ino as she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her over to the stores. They climbed the stairs till they reached the open door to the roof, hiding behind the wooden door to listen in to what Sasuke and his cronies were saying.

"None of these losers deserve their spots here in the competition. I can't wait for all of them to be eliminated. Maybe we should help rush the process along." said Sasuke's voice.

"You do know we can't really do anything physically damaging or else we'll be eliminated ourselves right?" said a voice that was definitely Suigetsu's voice.

"I know that, but we can do things mentally damaging. Get in to their heads. Play mind games. That kind of thing." replied Sasuke as the sound of feet pacing began to emanate through the roof.

"That sounds like a great idea Sasuke-kun." said Karin's voice, any traces of being shaken up or traumatized not in her voice.

"But who should we target first?" asked a voice that was obviously Jugo's, but he seemed unsure on the whole idea.

"The one that's the least confident . . . Hinata." said Sasuke with a small chuckle. Matsuri and Ino shot each other looks of shock at the news. They silently escaped back to the ground floor craft services area to fill in everyone with what they found out.

"Those guys are just plain sick." said Naruto as he balled his fists at his sides.

"We can't let this happen." added Neji as he shook his head in agreement.

"Soo , , , they think I'm the least confident huh?" asked Hinata as she looked at the ground.

"Aw Hinata, you know none of us don't think like that." said Tenten as she placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I know you all don't. I'm just going to prove Sasuke and his gang wrong by the one thing I know how . . . by doing kickass photo shoots." said Hinata as she raised her head up.

"Now that's the spirit!" called Lee as everyone cheered for the Hyuga.

"But what do we do about Sasuke's and his crew?" asked Choji as he ate a small pastry he picked up from the buffet line.

"Simple, we act like nothing's wrong and that we don't know what they are planning. We try really hard in the competition even through all the mind games and hopefully drive Sasuke insane with frustration that he'll lose focus and end up imploding in this competition. His goons will follow soon after when they're leader is eliminated." suggested Sghikamaru as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Nice plan Shika!" said Temari as she planted a kiss on the Nara's cheek.

"Troublesome woman." muttered Shikamaru, but he couldn't hide the blush that graced his cheeks as he said it.

"Here's to not having Sasuke and his goons show us up." said Kiba as he put his hand out. Everyone crowded around him and placed their hands on top of Kiba. Sakura and Gaara walked in to the room to see everyone huddled together and joined the huddle themselves, not bothering to ask questions till after the huddle dissipated.

"For Sakura and Gaara's benefit, I'll repeat it again. Here's to a good competition and not letting Sasuke and his goons show us up." repeated Kiba as he looked around the group.

"Here here!" called everyone in return as they raised their palms up in the air. In the meantime, Sasuke and his goons were still on the roof, none the wiser to what was going on downstairs.

**Please review!**


	15. Bye Bye Sao Paolo

Chapter 15: Bye Bye Sao Paolo

After the photo shoot was over and done with, the models exited the Liberdade community and walked over to their bus just as the sun began to set in the distance.

"This . . . was a tiring day." said Shikamaru as the group got settled in their seats.

"I'll say, although it was fun to portray a different character. I loved pretending to be a samba dancer!" said Kiba as he pumped his fists in the air.

"I got to admit, pretending to be a samurai was awesome, but the armor was damn right heavy." said Kankuro as he crossed his arms. "It's too bad thought. Now that the photo shoot is over, eliminations are coming up real soon."

The mood in the bus became grin as Kankuro's words began to sink in. There were twenty of them right now in the bus, but in a matter of days, there would be 19 of them.

"I heard you guys were talking about eliminations."

Everyone began to instantly look around the bus to see if they could find the person who had that voice.

"Was that . . . Yamato's voice?" asked Izuka as she looked around the bus. Some of the models shook their heads yes, but they still didn't find the runway expert with them.

"That was definitely Yamato's voice, but he's not here!" cried Naruto as he continued to look around the bus.

"That's because I'm speaking to you all through the bus's intercom!" Everyone looked up at the intercoms, just as the mini TV monitors turned on to show Yamato onscreen. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi Yamato!" called everyone in return, except for Sasuke, who was looking through the window at the beach they were passing by.

"Like I said before, I heard you guys were talking about eliminations, which is ironic, because that's where you guys are heading right now. Tonight, one of you will be packing your bags and heading back to Japan." explained Yamato as he crossed his arms. "Bye guys!" was the last thing he said before the screens turned off. Everyone looked at each other in utter shock when the news was announced; another model was going home that night.

"I can't believe it! Couldn't they have waited till at least tomorrow to announce who was going home?" whined Kankuro as he leaned back in his seat.

"We just got finished with a photo shoot and now we're going straight to elimination? Oh dear." said Hinata as she looked down at her feet. Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which helped to lift her spirits just a little.

"If we're going to elimination, then why are we stopping by the beach?" asked Sakura. The models looked out the window to see that the bus was indeed parking by the sidewalk next to the beach. There was an entryway that had a sign that said 'This Way Models' and an arrow pointing next to it, pointing toward the beach.

"At least they're making the eliminations happen at a scenic venue." said a sarcastic Suigetsu as the group began to disembark the bus. They walked down the designated trail till they reached the elimination room, which was under a large white tent a few yards from the ocean. Tsunade, Yamato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Zabuza were all sitting behind a table covered in fabric that was the same colors that you would find on the Brazilian flag. A TV monitor was set up at the side and there was a large podium for the models to stand on connected by a small runway that went up to the judges table.

"Hello models!" said Tsunade with a smile as she looked at the group on their podium.

"Hi!" said the models in return, all of them nervous to see who was going to leave next.

"You know our prizes, you know our judges, and I bet you all remember our guest judge for tonight, Mr. Zabuza Momochi." said Tsunade as she gestures to her far left. Zabuza waved at the models and a few actually waved back.

"During your time here in Sao Paolo, you competed in a runway show for Mr. Momochi and also participated in a photo shoot where you were shot in pairs." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms. "But for this elimination, we will just be judging your photo shoot. First up, Karin and Sasuke."

Karin and Sasuke shot each other a look before walking up to the middle of the runway.

"For the judges who don't know about the photo shoot this week, let me explain it to you. The models were put in pairs and the theme was Samurai vs. Samba. One person in the photo shoot was a member of a fictional samba gang while the other member was a member of a fictional samurai gang. So, who was the samurai and who was the samba dancer you two?" asked Tsunade as she raised an eyebrow.

"I was the samba dancer while Sasuke was the samurai." answered Karin as she pointed to herself and Sasuke.

"Let's see your best shot." said Tsunade as she pointed to the screen. The screen turned on to reveal the photo of Karin and Sasuke. In the photo, Karin held Sasuke by the collar with a hard stare directed his way while Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know Karin, I was very disappointed in you because of your runway performance, but you redeemed yourself with this photo." said Yamato as a smile crept over his face. Karin let out a sigh of relief as she heard the good feedback she was getting from the runway expert.

"I love this photo of you Karin. You showed Sasuke whose boss. Point to the samba gang!" said Tsunade with a grin. "Sasuke, you managed to look like a model, but you need to be wary of your eyes because they're a little too wide for me in this photo."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, sneaking a quick glance at Karin as he did.

"You can go back to your spots with the others. Up next, Suigetsu and Jugo." said Tsunade. Suigetsu and Jugo walked forward as Karin and Sasuke walked back; Jugo managed to sneak a quick high five to Karin along the way.

"Time for your best shot." said Tsunade as the next photo came on screen. This photo portrayed Suigetsu in mid samba move while Jugo was looking straight at the camera with his fake sword unsheathed and pointing toward Suigetsu. "Suigetsu, you looked like you were having fun in this photo, like you really stayed true to the character, but Jugo, you look just plain confused."

"That's what I told him outright after I was finished with these two. Jugo, you looked like you didn't understand the shoot, and therefore, you didn't really commit to your character." said Kakashi. Jugo nodded his head in understanding, but Kakashi wasn't done yet. "Were you confused with the photo shoot?"

"I was. I'm not going to lie. I was indeed confused when it came to understanding the character I was portraying in the shoot." answered Jugo as he looked stoically at the judges.

"See, right now, with the stoic glare, you look like a samurai. If you had brought this to the photo shoot earlier today, I wouldn't have any problems with the photo shoot. To me, Suigetsu is the one carrying this photo." said Kakashi as he let out a heavy sigh.

Jugo nodded his head solemnly, inwardly defeated when he heard Kakashi's words. After their evaluation, everyone else followed and mostly everyone got good feedback, especially Naruto and Izuka, but Tsunade was a bit disappointed with Kakashi for pairing the siblings together, even though Izuka's red hair helped them to look even more separate, and not related. The models were soon sent away as the judges deliberated, but came back after a half hour when the judges were done.

"The judges and I have deliberated over the photos and we have decided who should be eliminated this week. The two models I will call first have both earned the best photo of the week and will fly first class to our next destination." explained Tsunade as she stood before the judges table with the photos in hand. "Best photo goes to . . ."

Everyone got real nervous when Tsuande broke off in midsentence. Tsunade turned to look at all the models faces before showing them the best photo.

"Naruto and Izuka." said Tsunade with a smile. The twins high fived each other and got a few congratulatory remarks from the others before walking up the runway to retrieve their photo.

"Kiba and Shino"

The two looked at each other in complete shock, never suspecting for a minute they would be runner ups. They walked up to receive their photo, both still with shocked looks on their faces.

"Karin and Sasuke."

Sasuke instantly walked forward, never even bothering to wait for Karin to walk at his pace to get their photo.

"Temari and Hinata."

"Lee and Shikamaru"

"Matsuri and Tenten"

"Sakura and Gaara"

"Choji and Neji"

"Ino and Kankuro"

Ino and Kankuro walked forward to retrieve their photo, leaving Suigetsu and Jugo the last two on the podium.

"Will Suigetsu and Jugo please step forward?" asked Tsunade as her face became grin. Jugo and Suigetsu looked at each other before walking forward, stopping a few feet away from the host.

"It's hard for me to do these kinds of eliminations; the ones where we eliminate models that I think really do have potential to make it far in this industry." explained Tsunade as she revealed the photo. "This photo was definitely one sided. Suigetsu, you get to continue on in the competition, but Jugo, you are going home."

Suigetsu gave Jugo a pat on the back before walking up to retrieve the photo and walking over to the others.

"Jugo, what your problem is that you didn't understand your character and that led you to not commit to the shot. If you can get over that, than you definitely have a promising career in the industry." said Tsunade with a small smile. Jugo got a goodbye hug from Tsunade before waving goodbye to the others and leaving the tent, never to be seen again for the rest of the competition.

"Naruto, Izuka, you get to choose not one, but two people each to join you in first class. Who's it going to be? Naruto, you first." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to go with Hinata and Kankuro." said Naruto. Hinata gave him a thankful smile while Kankuro gave him thumbs up.

"What about you Izuka?" asked Tsunade.

"Gaara and Tenten." said Izuka, receiving grateful looks from the two in response.

"Good," said Tsunade as the judges began to get up from their seats. "I hope you all like reggae, because we're going to Ocho Rios, Jamaica!"

The models instantly cheered in celebration when they heard the news. It was Kiba who summed the celebration up in one sentence.

"JAMIACA HERE WE COME!"


	16. Jamaica Me Sweet

Chapter 16: Jamaica Me Sweet

The flight to Kingston from Sao Paolo was smooth sailing. The models walked out of the arrival terminal and walked over to the side of the road to wait for the ride.

"Oh my goodness; look at the mountains!" cried Matsuri as she gazed at the tree covered mountains in the near distance, the sun shining high above in the sky.

"The weather is amazing out here!" called Tenten as she took her sunglasses off her face.

"It's too hot out here!" whined Suigetsu as he drank out of his water bottle. "Couldn't we go somewhere cooler?"

"Stop being such a whiner Suigetsu! Besides, the weather here is practically the same in Sao Paolo and you didn't complain there." said Karin as she crossed her arms at the white haired model.

"What can I say? I'm temperamental." said Suigetsu with a shrug as he threw his bottle in a nearby trash bin. A loud honking noise echoed throughout the area and the models looked up to see a large green bus driving up to them. When the bus parked in front of the group, a dark skinned male dressed in a mesh shirt, shorts, and sandals walked out the bus with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Hello models; my name is Darui! I'm a fellow model and I'm also the host of the Caribbean version of 'You Wanna Be on Top?'" said the man with a small smirk as he popped a toothpick into his mouth. "Follow me. We have your hotel to get to."

The models put their suitcases into the side of the bus and followed Darui into the large vehicle. The bus then came back to life and began to drive out of the airport.

"Our drive to Ocho Rios is going to take us a while, so you are free to ask me any questions you want to ask me right now." said Darui as he turned around to face the models.

"How did you start out in modeling?" asked Kiba as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was quick," muttered Darui, gaining a few laughs from the models in an instant. "I was only 15 when I was discovered by my agent. I was in town in Montego Bay to do an errand with my mom when we had to stop at a gas station. Then all of a sudden, an agent from the biggest modeling agency in all the Caribbean pulls up to fill his car's gas tank. He spotted me in my mom's car and handed me his card. The rest is history." answered Darui as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It just happened just like that." said Shino with a snap of his fingers.

"Just like that." said Darui in agreement as the bus continued to drive on the freeway by the beach.

"What was the biggest moment of your modeling career?" asked Sasuke, who uncharacteristically looked interested in the conversation.

"Probably when I became the first male model to grace the cover of Caribbean Vogue; my career definitely took off after that." said Darui as he crossed his arms. "I was only doing photo shoots and shows throughout the Caribbean, but after that issue came out, I was doing shows in New York, Milan, Paris, you name it."

"The ocean is so blue down here. It's amazing!" said Kankuro as he looked out the window.

"I know right? That's the beauty of the Caribbean my friends." said Darui as he turned to look out the windshield. The rest of the ride was in silence as the bus crossed into Ocho Rios territory. The bus traveled through the downtown area of the city till it turned a corner to go up hill. At the end of the road was a gate, and on the gate was a plaque that said 'Welcome to the Bird of Paradise Hotel'! The bus traveled further along a stretch of road, lined with bushes of tropical plants, till they reached the beautiful main building. As soon as the bus parked at the front door, the models and Darui got out and retrieved their suitcases.

"Everyone, welcome to the Bird of Paradise Hotel. This will be your home during your time here in Jamaica. This is also the home of your next challenge. Tonight, I'll be hosting a party at the hotel's main ballroom and all the fashion execs from around the Caribbean will be there. This week, your lesson is all about making the best impression in order to get booked for jobs. Tonight, we'll be putting your skills to the test and whoever I deem has made the best impression will win the challenge." said Darui with a smirk. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Good; dress to impress everyone. Your personality will be the big factor tonight." said Darui as he took a step into the bus. "I'll be going now. See you all tonight!"

Darui walked further into the bus as it drove away, leaving the models on the curb to watch the bus as it drove out of the complex.

"I can't believe we're going to a big party tonight. I can't wait to get on the dance floor." said Ino as the group walked into the hotel lobby.

"Remember Ino, we also have to impress the fashion execs. If we do well tonight, doors will be open for us in the Caribbean fashion scene." said Sakura as she crossed her arms. "So stay alert!"

"What's the use?" I'm just going to win anyway." said Sasuke as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have a lot of nerve Sasuke." muttered Naruto as the group reached the check in desk.

* * *

_Twenty minutes before the party_

Izuka walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her hair. She walked into the bedroom t grab her dress before bolting back into the bathroom, much to her roommates chagrin.

"How much longer are you going to take Izuka?" asked Temari as she crossed her arms. "We only have twenty minutes until the party is supposed to start."

"Hey . . . it takes me a while to pick out clothes okay?" asked Izuka as she called out from the bathroom. "Cut me some slack!"

"Hey Temari, give the girl some room. Besides, there is a thing to being fashionably late you know." said Ino as she adjusted her purple mini dress so that it wouldn't slide down her chest.

"I hear that dressing like a redhead is very different from dressing like a blonde. Izuka must have needed to adjust her wardrobe in order for it to match with her hair." added Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"Like you would know?" asked Temari as she raised an eyebrow.

"My hair is freaking pink!" said a deadpanning Sakura. "Of course I know these things!"

"Sorry if I struck a nerve." said Temari as she heard the doorknob turn. She turned around to see Izuka walk out the bathroom dressed in a dark green maxi dress. Her hair was only a little damp as it fell down her shoulders.

"Are you all ready to go?" asked Izuka as she quickly put on her black wedge heels.

"Now we are." said Temari with a smile as she crossed her arms. "Now let's get our boogey on! Ad may the best model win."

Izuka, Sakura, and Ino all exchanged confident looks with Temari before walking out of their suite. They reached the elevator as soon as it opened and were mildly surprised to see Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba already in there.

"Hey guys! You get ready fast." said Naruto with a cheeky grin as he crossed his arms.

"We're eager to get to the party." said Ino as the girls walked into the machine.

"Plus, the longer we're at the party, the longer the time we'll have to impress the execs." said Sakura with a smirk. Everyone nodded in agreement with her statement as the elevator traveled down to the ground floor. They exited the machine and walked through the lobby and into a hallway that led to the party room. They all stopped once they reached the doorway, all of them stunned to see that the room was already packed.

"May the best model win." said Izuka as she let out a sigh as the group walked in, all of them ready to win tonight's challenge.

**Please review!**


End file.
